Greater Secrets
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: Sequel to great desires. It's been two years since Kagome left and she is no longer who she once was. Things start to change and she is forced to rely on the one demon she ran from. Will her coldness melt away and allow true love to win? SessXKag
1. Chapter 1 Meeting arranged

Greater Secrets Chapter One- Meeting arranged

Kagome set up camp at the destroyed village that used to belong to the priestess Kaede. The sun was about to set and they would sleep her for tonight. For dinner she pulled out two cups of ramen. They were running low and Kagome didn't know how well Kyouko would hold up without his modern day fix.

They had been walking in circles all day which made Kagome frustrated and irritated at the demon they had been trying to hunt down to retrieve the jewel shard from. The sky was clear and it was nights like this when she allowed her mind wander back to the days when she was in Sesshoumaru's arm, in his bed, and in his heart.

Kyouko's murmur broke her out of her thoughts. Her eyes fell on the teenager with compassion. She hadn't visited the lake of mirrors lately. She couldn't, every thought that floated around in her head floated would be of Sesshoumaru. She had loved him. She had told him she loved him. But tonight she couldn't help but feel the need of his comforts.

Kagome closed her eyes in a hesitant motion. Finally her mind was at peace. Relief and sleep washed over her quickly.

[Kag's dream

_Kagome's eyes fluttered open, looking upon the endless lake that she now stood in the middle of. _

"_Well well the miko has shown herself. At what honour do we owe the visit?" a distant voice mocked her._

"_No honour. I just wanted to see how everything was going on the opposite side of sanity." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to her cloaked friend. She ran up to him and hugged him tight. She missed him. She missed his stupid blunt jokes. The kind that made you mad yet made you laugh at the same time. _

"_You mean insanity. Well that describes one youki I am getting to know all to well. He has been pacing his study since you left him almost two years ago Kagome." His voice had turned cold. Too cold. _

"_He made his decision when he started to kiss the girl that wanted me dead." Kagome barked. She knew it was wrong but what could she do, admit that she missed him so much that each time she slept she could only wish she would wake up next to him once again. "Just let me see him would you." _

"_Well I cannot deny you your wish. You control what you see after all." The cloaked figure disappeared as images started to swirl around and around. Kagome caught one and held onto it. It was one of Sesshoumaru. Her mind flooded with the image of her love walking back in forth in his study. Another dog youki stormed into the room, well not exactly a youki. More like a battle hardened Hanyou._

"_What do you mean you are putting more search parties out. Brother Kagome is either on the other side of the well or dead. She has been gone almost two years, she would not have survived that on her own." Inuyasha voice sounded hoarse and cold._

"_I mean that this Sesshoumaru is sending out more search parties. My contacts have confirmed that the miko is still alive and very well." Kagome would feel Sesshoumaru's bluff but Inuyasha couldn't. Kagome could see it. The false hope that glowed in her ex-lovers eyes. _

"_What contacts have said that. I've had Sango, Miroku, Shippou and kilala searching for her and they came out with nothing. They can't pick up her scent and don't even know what their looking for anymore." Inuyasha was right. Kagome had longer hair now. She no longer dressed in her regular school uniform, but in a deep blue and white miko uniform. She had grown into a cold and ruthless killer, along with Kyouko._

_Kyouko had grown a lot since Shinya had passed on. He talked about his brother rarely and when he did he usually talked about how his brother had always been a brave little boy._

"_If the wench wished to be found she would have marched back to my front gates already." Kagome began to get angry. He was starting to sound like she didn't even matter to him_

"_But she hasn't and that's the point. Kagome isn't a coward or anything, but she isn't the strongest. Kikyou had been stronger then she." Inuyasha almost froze at the earlier priestess's name. _

_Kikyou had died. Her clay body was weathered and worn. In her heart Kagome had almost cried, but she had her full soul back and she had worked her full miko's powers to the limit. She was stronger then when she had first been when she traveled with Inuyasha._

_Sesshoumaru let out a growl. "You did not know the miko's strength nor her weaknesses. She is stronger then she once was. I can feel it."_

"_Kagome-…lady Kagome hurry we must fight." That was Kyouko's voice, she'd know it anywhere._

[End of kag's dream

Kagome's eyes flew open. Her grip already on her katanas. Her bow had been near but she used it only in distant combat.

"Kyouko." Kagome sounded, looking up at the grown boys brown eyes. He was somewhere around thirteen now though he looked aged beyond that. His body was stronger then it should be. His personality was full and mature showing no sigh of playfulness in him.

"Lady Kagome. The more inu demon's have come." Kyouko never really got out of the habit of calling her 'lady'. He knew that in his heart she truly was his lady and that he would follow her to his departure.

Kagome nodded, scanning her friend's tools. He had two katanas like her. His bow was also like hers but not as proficient, though she had trained him in the art of fighting but there were many techniques that he had taught her also.

Standing while tired was a normal feeling for Kagome lately. She could see three demons traveling at lightening speed. She had fought to keep her identity a secret from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thus training Kyouko and herself on tracking the moves of their opponents.

Kagome drew her sword allowing her miko powers to pulse through it. The blade shone blue Kagome swung it straight out in front of her. Kyouko pushed his back towards hers and drew his katanas in an instant watching the demons stop in front of his mistress.

"Wench put down your weapons." An inu demon with long black hair and blue eyes demanded. Kagome let out a small laugh so cold that the demons took a small step back in fear.

"And why would I do that, so you could take the life of my acquaintance and I." Kagome couldn't help but hold her royal like voice. She had tried to return to her normal attitude but it had backfired quickly.

"We wish you no harm, we are merely curious why a woman of your talent and status-…" The inu demon with deep golden hair and eyes spoke kindly.

"And what is my status dog." Kagome gritted her teeth.

"As I was saying. Why a woman of your talent and status would have no scent." The demon's anger was getting the better of him and the wench knew that.

"That is none of your business. You may tell your lord Sesshoumaru to seize the search for his mate. She is long dead and even if she was alive she wouldn't wish to speak to him." Kagome turned around seeing Kyouko ready to follow her.

"You knew our great lady." One of the youki grabbed her arm. She shot a dose of miko power to his toes.

"You knew nothing of the great lady of the west. Leave and tell Sesshoumaru that she wishes to be left alone in peace." Kyouko barked, bringing a katana to the demon throat. He was no longer afraid to kill. He knew he would die eventually, but not by these youki's hands.

"Stand down." Kagome said gravely. "They have no charges to die."

Kyouko moved backwards and nodded. "Deliver your message and quickly." The couple turned around and started to walk.

"You will hear from our lord. Your crime will not go unpunished!" the black hair youki called out. Kagome stopped and turned around. Hatred and hurt flashed in her eyes.

"Tell your lord I look forward to fighting him." The demon's faces almost when ghost white. But Kagome didn't care she just left them and watched as they bolted off to the west.

"Lady Kagome do you really wish to fight lord Sesshoumaru?" Kyouko wasn't worried. Kagome was a very skilled and lightning fast killer, though she looked like an angel she was the devils bodyguard.

"No Kyouko I have a plan. But I need rest now please take the first watch would you?" Kagome knew that Kyouko wouldn't disagree so she slipped into her sleep she needed to talk to her little cloaked friend.

[Kag's dream

_Kagome knew the mist around her was from the mysterious demon that haunted his dream and came in the form of a dove._

"_Back and so soon. I thought for sure that I wouldn't see you for another month but twice in one day, I am starting to think that you miss me." _

"_Don't flatter yourself. I need to ask a favour." Kagome knew there was a fat chance he would even listen to her but she didn't care, she needed to take the chance._

"_Ask away."_

_"Will you send me two nekos. I need them for tomorrow." Kagome stared into the steady glowing yellow eyes._

"_What do you need them for you have to legs." He let out a growl that sounded more like a cough._

"_I need them so that I may face my past you inconsiderate dog." Though Kagome sounded mean she was smiling. She needed to do this soon or a later and the shard collecting business had come to a stop all she needed to do was find Saito and Naraku and complete the jewel._

"_Do mean you're actually going to see Sesshoumaru after two years. He won't recognize you, I barely recognize you and your scent is masked all the time now a days." He wanted to smack the girl for being so stupid but she reminded him of his own daughter._

"_That's the point." Kagome smiled meekly. "I don't want him to remember me until he has me at deaths door." _

_He gave out a bright smile. She had brains and courage he'd give her that. "You have to see Sesshoumaru right now." With the he was gone._

_The images traveled around Kagome's head once more, she found the one of Sesshoumaru and centered it._

"_My lord we are in need of your assistance." The golden hair demon barged into the study._

"_We have found a miko that knows about the placement of lady Kagome." The black haired youki butted in._

_Sesshoumaru stopped pacing and looked up and his 'mates' name. For a split second his eyes softened with regret_

"_She wishes to engage in a fight with you. She is in the burnt village of the old priestess of Kaede." A dark brown haired youki spoke for the first time. His voice was gruff yet soothing, a voice Kagome knew._


	2. Chapter 2 Mysteries with the Night

Chapter Two- Mysteries with the Night

Kagome woke up. The sun was setting in a pool of pinks and purples. She could sense Kyouko waiting by the fire. Her sensitive ears could hear the two nekos in the distance, they would be here soon. Breaking her concentration, a white dove landed on the ground in front of Kagome nodding at her quickly.

"Kyouko I will take the watch get some rest will you." Kagome knew that the dove wanted to talk to her. Kyouko didn't hesitate, after climbing into his bed he was soon sound asleep.

Two nekos descended to the ground behind the dove as Kyouko fell asleep. A tall black neko stayed away and walked over to Kagome, while a younger dark blue neko went and slept beside his new master, Kyouko. Kagome stood as the black neko stayed where he was, Keeping watch on the forest.

When Kagome and the dove were alone he transformed. He stood in front of her in his cloaked form ready to talk his face off.

"That was quick." Kagome mocked him gently knowing he wouldn't take it to heart. Her old playful self returned he was one of the only one's she really trusted enough to be herself.

"I believed it was urgent. I want to stay here with you in youki form. You cannot get hurt during this little spat." His voice was cold yet comforting to her. She continued walking until she was an arm length away from the well.

"My use to you is over." Kagome couldn't look at him she knew he was disappointed, but it was true. She had tried to show Sesshoumaru what love was, but it had failed.

"You-…"

"I tried to show him how to love and I tried to my fullest. Kami I fell I love with him just so that he would hurt me? I don't think so. I will not go through it again." Kagome cut him off quickly.

"I agree," he replied calmly. "But friend to friend I do not want to see you hurt. Kyouko needs you and so does this world. " His voice was laughing at her.

"Fine, you can stay." She mumbled. "What shall I call you." Kagome didn't want to fight. she couldn't. Not tonight. She felt drained from the lack of sleep she had been getting and her temper was short.

"I don't know Kagome make something up you're smart." He could tell she was getting stressed and very annoyed.

"Fine I'll call you Gakuto. Get it. Got it. Good." Kagome said while waving her hands in the air wildly.

"Fine but Kagome, he is almost here let us get back to Kyouko. After his brother Shinya entered the lake of mirrors I am not sure he will be aware if Sesshoumaru took his life." Kagome hadn't thought about that, why would she bring Kyouko into this?

"Is he alone?" Kagome devised a plan quickly.

"Yes."

"Good. Now take me back to my camp and get Kyouko out of here until I send my new neko friend to find you." Kagome began to quickly move back to camp but Gakuto was in front of her within seconds.

"I am not leaving you." His figure grumbled. He shifted his form to a black haired inuyouki. He was short and even gentle looking.

"Do as I say Gakuto, now. Will you have me accountable for the death of both Shinya and Kyouko." Her anger was growing as she crunched up her brows. Her aura flared violently.

Gakuto stared at the ground. "The death of young Shinya is not in your hands. It is in the hands of the bastard that killed him." He didn't look at Kagome, just lowered himself so she could climb on his back. She had changed so much since he first remembered her. She didn't care about her own life. She was so concerned with the life of her colleagues that she didn't seem to realize the danger she was walking into. He had once thought of her as selfish but she was not. He could tell now that she was in so much pain she could help her anger and hatred towards Sesshoumaru.

The travel was quick. Kagome was no sooner upon Kyouko, shaking his body slightly. She might have changed in appearance, but she could also mask her scent. Though she knew that Kyouko scent had change he couldn't hide hid identity like she could.

"Kyouko you must leave with a friend of mine." Kagome shook his grown body more. His eyes fluttered open and he stared upon the stone cold expression of his mistress.

"Who's your friend." Kyouko eyed the inu demon fiercely.

"His name is Gakuto. He is a youki that still follows my command. You are to follow him on your neko and leave here." Kagome's voice was demanding so he didn't argue. He knew she was right.

A midnight colour neko jumped from behind Kagome and dove towards Kyouko purring loudly. "His name is Arashi." Gakuto told him, smiling at the cat's reaction. Kyouko just nodded and stood, Arashi at his heels transformed and let out a growl. Arashi was covered in midnight blue. His eyes a deep green, making his dark coat more vibrant. The neko stood tall and proud beside his new master.

"He is coming. Sakai you take good care of Kagome you got that." Gakuto looked sternly at the female neko as she nodded her head. Sakai transformed into a pitch-black neko, her eyes were the color of a clear blue sky giving her the look of danger and authority. Kagome would bet that she was the mother to Arashi. She couldn't help but think Sakai's form suited her own perfectly. Kyouko and Arashi left first. Gakuto had stayed behind to say good-bye.

"If I sense any danger upon you I will see to it that I kill you myself. I will not have you put your life on the line just because of a stupid game of recognition. I think you should just tell him who you are and leave it at that." Gakuto warned her in a fatherly caring kind of way.

"Thank you for the comfort." Kagome reached up and hugged him tightly. "Now off with you, even I can sense that he is watching us." Gakuto backed up and nodded as Kagome hopped on Sakai and walked up to the well.

The well was at peace as Kagome sat and waited for Sesshoumaru's grand appearance. She had been sitting there with Sakai for several minutes but she knew that Sesshoumaru was tempting her patience so she continued to sit on the edge of the well and stroke the neko's back, talking to the cat in a gentle voice.

She could faintly make out soft footsteps on the grass as she felt his presence make itself known though no words were said out of his mouth.

"Here I thought you backed down Sesshoumaru." Kagome let his name roll of her tongue slowly.

"Your scent is masked it was hard for me to track down." His excuse was believable but Kagome knew that he had been watching her since she came back to Kyouko.

"You lie through you teeth." Kagome mocked as she stood up and faced him. Watching him as he charged her with his lightning speed, trying to hold her against a tree. Kagome easily dodged it and let out a small laugh as he stopped in front of the tree expecting to see her squirm in his grasp. "Still vile as ever Sesshoumaru."

"Do not mock to me wench just tell me where my mate is." His tone was dripping with hate and anger.

"You never had a mate Sesshoumaru. You cannot fool me I know that _Lady _Kagome was never your mate. Even if she was she died the minute you touched your lips to that snake Kyo." Kagome had always loved to piss the lord off it gave her the adrenaline she needed to become faster and stronger then her original state was.

"You know nothing of this Sesshoumaru and his mate." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he tried to calm his anger.

Kagome laughed again, it sounded like a shallow flute as it echoed angelically through the lands that she had traveled countless times. Sesshoumaru rage took over his body forming him into his true demon self. A huge white fearless dog. Kagome's laugh stopped but she was not intimidated, she knew that he wouldn't kill her.

He dove forward trying to catch the wench in his paws but the woman was too fast. She dodged to the side. This went on for several moments. Sakai watched by the well entrance laughing inwardly at her new mistress's talent with pissing off the dog.

Kagome could feel another presence coming near, followed by another. Two presence's that she knew all to well. _'Inuyasha.'_ Kagome froze. Poison dripped off of Sesshoumaru's claws as he took the chance to sweep his paw across her body tossing her literally through the forest as she hit the Goshinboku. The tree trembled as Sesshoumaru's body retransformed into his normal youki self. He could feel the presence of two other figures. One was an inu youki, the other his very own brother.

Gakuto was the first to be by Kagome's side. He lifted her and searched for life, he found none. Not even his partner in the lake of mirrors could save her this time. Her scent had not been unmasked yet and he knew that he should tell Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked in to scene looking upon the youki and the miko. Gakuto stood and stared at Sesshoumaru in rage. "What the hell did you do to her you fool!" Gakuto ran up to Sesshoumaru quickly and punched the lord. "You killed her! You stupid fool she is just a human and you killed her!" Gakuto's anger flared as he grabbed the tensusaiga that hung on the lord's belt and bolted back over to the woman. He could feel the sword pulse by his touch. _'Tensusaiga.'_ He swept the sword over Kagome's limp body, the demons of hell were gone but Kagome still didn't respond. She wouldn't wake up until Sesshoumaru knew what he had done to her.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru biting voice lashed out to Gakuto.

"It doesn't matter-…" Gakuto didn't move from his spot. Sakai had entered the clearing and ran up to her mistress, worried. She had already called to Arashi and told him to come as soon as he could.

"How did you know about tensusaiga." Sesshoumaru bolted towards the shorter youki. Gakuto jumped up and caught Sesshoumaru, throwing him into a tree. He picked up Kagome's ken and charged the cocky lord.

"Learn your place boy!" Gakuto barked in a deadly tone. Sesshoumaru looked down at the ken. His eyes showed utter shock.

"Lady Kagome!" Kyouko jumped off Arashi and ran towards him now breathing mistress. "Lady Kagome wake up Gakuto is in trouble." But her body didn't move.

"Kyouko get out of here, leave on Arashi now!" Gakuto voice was violent.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved towards the body.

"Get away from her!" Kyouko unsheathed his ken quickly. Both brothers stopped as both nekos jumped between them and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman. Nothing else mattered now, that was how she knew so much about his mate. She was his mate. "She masked her scent so I wouldn't notice her." Sesshoumaru said dumb stuck.

"She was protecting herself from the likes of you." Gakuto watched Sesshoumaru's face relax then harden in frustration.

"Protecting herself from-... me?" Sesshoumaru looked in the face of the inu that held him shamelessly against the tree.

Kagome's body moved, Kyouko was by her side within moments, stroking her hair, calming her. Her eyes fluttered open. Looking around her eyes fell upon Sesshoumaru and Gakuto. Slowly she unmasked her scent and struggled to get up. Kyouko helped her up but then left her as she walked up to Gakuto slowly, putting a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Release him Gakuto. We're leaving." Gakuto hesitated but withdrew the ken and placed it back in Kagome's hands.

Kagome sheathed the ken and turned away, tears threatened to fall as the past finally caught up with her. The group turned to leave also. Kyouko carried Arashi and Gakuto held Sakai tight so that she wouldn't make a run for Sesshoumaru and get herself killed.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru was in front of her in a flash. Sakai growled fiercely. Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tightly. He could feel her body tense at his touch.

"Leave her alone!" Kyouko screamed at the vile lord. Sesshoumaru made a grabbed for him but Kagome had her katana at his throat before he could act upon his thoughts. He looked into her eyes that were full of hate. She was cold and emotionless just as he had been, but things were different now.

"Kagome it's me remember?" Sesshoumaru tried to read her emotions but there was so many. Hurt betrayal, happiness, sadness, and anger. They all flashed upon her face at once. The katana dug deeper into his flesh, drawing blood, but she had yet to flare her miko powers into it.

"I remember all too well Sesshoumaru." Her voice was cold like she had used when the royals were visiting, but her eyes were not afraid of death, nor were they afraid to kill. "Where is Kyo these days?" Kagome had seen the lady of the sea come into Kagome's old room from time to time, laughing at Kagome's loss. The lock on the door that was between the lords bedroom and Kagome's had been opened by the wench and Sesshoumaru didn't even know it, someone could easily kill him and he won't have a clue.

"She works for me in the palace." Inuyasha broke in. He missed the cheerful happy Kagome, this was the blood hardened Kagome. Who had fought many battles and killed so she could survive, changing her into a miko that was no longer afraid of her powers. She was the Kagome that he had thought he wanted. Strong, dependant, not so emotional, but his heart ached for the Kagome he had once known.

"Joy." Kagome smile a small mocking smile then turned to Sesshoumaru's face, hiding her tears under years of practice. "I bet you're loving that aren't you." Kagome shook her head and tried to take a step forward. Something made her freeze and her body crumpled to the ground. _'Saito'_ The world was spinning. She could feel her eyes on her. Saito was watching her again. She had been tracking Saito for the last year. After they met and Kyouko tried to convince Saito to give the quarter of the shikon jewel to Kagome but Saito had taken off. Telling Kagome that she would be watching to see whether or not Kagome was worth the jewel. Was this Saito's test, or was she doing this for the hell of it.

"Lady Kagome!" Kyouko cried as Kagome fell to the ground. Gakuto let a small chuckle as he scanned the forest. _'Saito wants them to be together just as much as I do.'_

Sesshoumaru watched the older youki's face. He scanned the forest but found nothing. His gaze turned back to Gakuto and brought his claws up. "You did this to my mate." His tone was deadly but Gakuto didn't even flinch.

"I would not have harmed her she is like a daughter to me." Gakuto turned around and started to walk into the forest. "And Sesshoumaru, she isn't your mate." Everyone watched as Gakuto transformed into a dove and hovered over Kagome as if saying good bye. With one last look at the brothers he flew into the air gracefully.

The night had settled in and Kagome still hadn't shown any signs of waking. Her body was emotionless just as it had been not hours before. The cool winds nipped at her face and body.

He had been watching her gently hoping and knowing that things would turn out somehow, but how could he make her see the truth. He loved her wasn't that enough? He moved over to her shivering body and wrapped his tail around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him and pulling her on his lap.

[Kag's dream

_Kagome opened her eyes and laughed half-heartedly. "I guess I really never change."_

"_No you don't. Still as stubborn as always." Gakuto glared at her with his yellow hooded eyes. "You should have listened to me and just told Sesshoumaru that you were Kagome." _

_Kagome shook her head. "It wouldn't have really mattered. I would have fought till the death anyway. Why did you save me?" Kagome felt a tinge of sadness._

"_I couldn't leave you dead. I told you I would kill you myself after all didn't I?" His humor died when he seen a tear fall from Kagome's face. "Kag's?"_

"_I don't want to go back to him, I don't need him anymore Gakuto." Kagome looked up, her eyes filled to the brim. "I don't want to fall in love with him again."_

_Gakuto just smiled. "Kagome he didn't betray you and you know that." His voice sounded so confident but she wasn't. She wasn't sure of anything anymore._

"_I don't care I don't need him. I never did I only did it because you asked me too!" Kagome crossed her legs and sat on the ground, pouting._

"_You know that is not true. You love him for him and he loves you for you." Gakuto knew she wouldn't see it yet, but it was true._

"_I don't love him anymore. I loved him once upon a time." Kagome tried to melt the water around her, trying to fall into death and not come out alive. She hated life and she wanted nothing more than to give it up right them and there. She water began to melt the ice around her body softened. Kagome started to fall into the water, but she could feel something wrap around her wrist. _

"_You will not die because you are not strong enough to face your heart's desire Kagome!" Gakuto's voice was angry as Kagome started to fight his grip._

"_I don't want to face life anymore. I am sick of it!" Kagome wanted him to let her go but she knew he wouldn't, he loved her like a daughter and she loved him like the father she never knew. "Gakuto the choice is mine to make. Leave me be." But all Kagome could do was just start to pound the ground in front of her, not paying attention as Gakuto crouched on the ground._

"_Kagome." His arms wrapped around her body. "It's ok Kagome, It'll be alright."_

[End of kag's dream

Kagome's body began to thrash. Tears came from her eyes, rolling down her face then falling onto someone's lap.

"Kagome." A hushed voice sounded. He wrapped his arms around her violently moving body. Holding it tightly to his own. "It's ok Kagome, it'll be alright." Kagome's body stopped moving but her tears didn't stop.

[Back to kag's dream

_Kagome stopped fussing but her tears wouldn't stop falling. An image of Sesshoumaru stopped itself in front of her and played. Gakuto could feel her body tensing as she saw Kyo enter the room._

"_Can may I help you?" he asked her, breaking her gaze._

"_Oh my lord. How rude of me, I am Kyo. Lady of the seas." She said gracefully then barged into the room. Looking up at the ceiling that held a powerful youki. _

"_You will leave now!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Shocked at this wench's lack of manners. _

"_Oh no, look at our dear lady Kagome. It is a shame that I didn't get to kill her myself." Kyo turned and smiled at the lord who was slowly waking over to her. _

"_You will remove yourself from my presents." He said fiercely again. She just walked up to him and pulled on his collar._

_Kyo could feel it, the miko's presents was returning. Kagome let out a sigh, Sesshoumaru looked over, ready to rush over to Kagome and see if she was all right. Kyo could feel the lord tense. Quickly she reached for his chin and brought it towards her, meeting him with a deep kiss._

_Kagome opened her eyes. Looking at the noise that was coming from the other side of the room, only to see her mate kissing a total stranger. 'I really did mean nothing to him.' Tears rushed from Kagome's eyes. _

_Sesshoumaru could smell the faint scent of salt. Pushing the inconsiderate demoness away, he looked towards Kagome. Seeing the tears stain her cheeks once again twisted his heart. Kyo just smirked in victory, looking over at the pained human. _

"_I'll see you soon, Sesshoumaru." She taunted, making her way out of the room gracefully. _

_Sesshoumaru acted as if he had never heard the stranger's last words, his focus remained on the face of the one he loved. "Kagome-…"_

_Kagome stopped the image and cried harder. 'He didn't betray me. He tried to get her to leave without killing her.' Kagome's breath was coming out short and fast. Gakuto held her tighter trying to her get to calm down. Slowly Kagome's legs went numb as she almost fell to the ground. _

'_Only she could fall unconscious in the lake of mirrors.' Gakuto rolled his clear yellow eyes amused. He held unto her bridal style and walked into the mist._

[End of kag's dream

Kagome stopped breathing hard and returned to her natural state. Her sleep was now at peace just like Sesshoumaru had tried to do hours before. _'She hasn't changed as much as she would like to believe.'_

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha burst into the clearing breathing hard. "The demoness has been spotted. She has followed us now since Kagome has passed out but the boy won't tell us why. Says he doesn't know and only Kagome knows."


	3. Chapter 3 Returned

Chapter Three-Returned

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, staring upon a golden trim roof. She let out a moan of anger. Fire rose to her cheeks. She recognized this room to the fullest. The closet, the balcony-…the bathroom. Kagome tried to breathe calmly but she knew that at this moment it was nearly impossible.

"S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-A-R-U!" Kagome screamed violently. Bolting out of bed. _'I will kill that bastard in his sleep! How dare he take me here against my will! I told him I didn't want to be with him!'_ Kagome walked up to the older door that separated their rooms. Banging on the door loudly. She knew he was in his room, she could feel him with her expanded senses. "Sesshoumaru open this door now before I break it down and kill you in your sleep!" Kagome banged on the door louder. The sound was loud enough to wake the sleeping kingdom.

"Sesshou-…!" she was about to yell again went the door opened slowly. Kyo walked into her room and gave her a friendly smile.

"Sesshoumaru is not able to come to your needs right now, may I get you something?" Kagome gritted her teeth, tempted to kill the bitch were she stood.

"I NEED to talk to Sesshou-…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kyo cut in, digging deeper into Kagome's nerves. Kagome slapped her hard, forcing her aside. She walked into Sesshoumaru's room and noticed that it had also not changed in appearance. _'Good-…I always did like it in here.'_ Kagome shook her head. _'Not right now Kagome you need to find Sesshoumaru and tell him that you're going back.'_ Kagome followed her senses, finding Sesshoumaru in his bathing area.

Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I told you he was busy at the moment." Kyo crossed her arms and stared at Kagome rudely. "You need to trust me if you are to stay here."

"I do not plan to stay here and even if I do stay how can I trust you, you tried to kill me!" Kagome walked up to Kyo while through the facts in the other female's face. Finally when she ended she was upon Kyo. "You're not suppose to be here Kyo! Go back to Naraku I know you work for him!" Kagome shoved the demoness hard and slammed the door, locking it.

Kagome shook with anger and-…jealousy? Kagome sat on the bed and held her head in her hands. "How did this happen. How did my life fall apart?" Kagome whispered to herself. A tear fell from her eyes, but there was only one. _'I haven't cried since Shinya died.' _Kagome wished she could smile, or laugh but she remained serious. She stood abruptly and walked over to the open balcony. The rail came up between her waist and her chest, perfect height for leaning on. "My life is falling apart." She whispered to herself again.

"You know miko people will look at you funny if they catch you talking to yourself." A male voice came from behind her. She shook her head and looked upon the lands that she once called her own.

"The garden had grown. I bet Rin loves that." Kagome didn't smile, she couldn't. She missed Rin, though she wouldn't admit it.

"Rin enjoys it." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly. He could sense she wasn't angry with him, just scared. "Miko what are you scared of?" Sesshoumaru spoke his mind.

"The castle hasn't changed much had it? It looks so beautiful like always." Kagome looked down, not wanting to answer his question._ 'I am scared of you breaking my heart again Sesshoumaru.'_ Kagome backed up and walked towards the front door, not sparing a glance at Sesshoumaru. Who was wearing only pants walking around, his built chest bare. She shook her head, she wouldn't cry tonight. She had, for once, her composure to think about.

Sesshoumaru knew she had stopped at the door. Slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "Don't touch me." Kagome looked further to the ground, not looking at him. Sesshoumaru's hand didn't move. He stepped more in front of her, looking into her face softly.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru's words held her breath.

"Sesshoumaru I don't love you. You used me. Broke my heart." Finally Kagome raised her gaze. "I can't believe I thought you actually started to care for me." Kagome walked around him and opened the door. "I will be ready for dinner, I want no more interruptions, and milord I asked that I do not see Kyo in my presence. I don't wish to kill a mere servant in a palace that doesn't belong to me."

"Your words will be ignored. I will not be told what to do by some pitiful miko." His words cut. His anger fuelled by her rejection.

"I see you haven't changed." Kagome let out an annoyed laugh. "Tell anyone who enters my room that I will kill them without a second thought unless their presence is welcomed." Kagome took a small step when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall.

"I am lord Sesshoumaru not a messenger boy!" Sesshoumaru's voice was gruff.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and looked at the boy with hateful eyes. "I told you not to TOUCH ME!" Kagome's aura burst. Burning her captor's hold. Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand quickly. In a flash he looked down seeing a katana at his throat.

For the first time that Kagome remembered, fear struck the lord's composure. He knew that right here and now she could kill him without a moment to lose. Her eyes looked into his. She hated the look of fear in his eyes. It didn't belong there. Kagome let the katana drop to the floor. Her body shook with adrenaline. _'What have I become?' _Kagome was disappointed, her soul filling with hatred, but not at Sesshoumaru or even Kyo, but at herself. _'I have changed so much. I could have killed him, I need to learn to control my anger.'_

"Lord Sesshoumaru I am sorry please forgive me?" Kagome bowed grandly. Her mind was horror struck. She could see Sesshoumaru's cold bloody body lying before her.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. "This Sesshoumaru will forgive you. But do not let it happen again." His voice was cold, but trembled ever so slightly.

"What shall I do to redeem myself-…" Kagome felt guilty.

"PleaseKagomewouldyoubemymate?" The words came out so fast Kagome couldn't register them right away. Finally the sentence hit her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why me? Why not Kyo? She is a well respected demoness." Kagome knew she didn't want to hear his explanation.

"Because this Sesshoumaru does not love her." His words were stone cold.

"You don't love anyone." Kagome sneered then stomped out of the door. "I'll think about it!" she yelled to the youki behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 Where do I Belong

Chapter Four- Where Do I Belong

Kagome shuffled through the kimono's that hung in her closest. She looked for something special something that told Sesshoumaru that she would do whatever it took to redeem her composure. _'Blue, green, yellow, orange, black, pink, purple. All these colors seem wrong!'_ Kagome sighed roughly. Her eyes skimmed the selection. Her eyes fell on a deep crimson kimono with a white ori. A sly smile crept on her face as she seen how the decorative leaves floated down the left side.

Kagome grabbed the outfit and went to the mirror. Quickly she dressed, looking absolutely stunning, but it wasn't enough. Kagome's hair had grown past her thighs. She picked it up from behind her and ran a brush though it quickly. She put it in a ponytail, but hated how it looked. After redoing her hair time and time again Kagome ran the brush through her hair once more. Slowly she picked up the top layer of her hair and twisted it, and then after settling a clip to hold it she let the rest of her hair drop. She couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. _'I look like I belong here.'_ Kagome's smile twisted, she ran to her bag and took out a red butterfly necklace, along with earrings that matched.

A knock came on the door between Sesshoumaru's and her room. Kagome didn't answer, amused when he tried to open it and got shocked. She could hear him curse. Quickly Kagome grabbed a small dagger and slipped it in the small sheath that rested on the inner part of her leg. She could feel Sesshoumaru move around to the front door and knock.

Kagome ran to the balcony and stood there, looking outside as she gathered herself. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." Kagome said slightly icy. Her words were a little uneasy, but she knew she could fix it later.

The door crept open up Kagome didn't move. She could faintly make out the steps of the Lord. When he was directly behind her she turned around, her hair swayed. Sesshoumaru stared at her for several long moments. His eyes a bit wider then what they had been.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed deeply. Her hair draped over her shoulder. She stayed that way until Sesshoumaru reached under her chin and lifted her face.

"You look beautiful." His statement was so innocent, causing Kagome to blush ever so slightly.

"Thank you milord." Kagome forced her head back down before dipping up. "Are you ready to eat lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled, driving him crazy.

"What is your decision?" His voice turned gruff and even slightly hoarse. He was shifty, nervous and hoping.

"We shall discuss the matter over dinner." Kagome replied boldly, walking out of the room, her posture was filled with complete elegance and well being.

Sesshoumaru let out a little growl. _'She really like's to push this Sesshoumaru.'_ He followed her, stopping behind her as she stood that the entrance of the hall. Gazing beyond the miko he could see that all the servants bowed deeply. Rin was at the front of the group, bowing and then standing straight, running to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin's words hit the women harder than her body did as the little girl ran into her. "Rin is so glad that you are back, Rin was always asking lord Sesshoumaru when lady Kagome would come back." Rin smiled, stars in her eyes. "Do you know what lord Sesshoumaru said Kagome?"

"Rin-…" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold but Kagome cut him off.

"What did lord Sesshoumaru say Rin?" Kagome was curious, Sesshoumaru was protecting something and Rin was being the innocent little girl she always was.

Rin looked at Kagome's face and laughed a little. "He said ' this Sesshoumaru doesn't know, but I hope we will find her soon Rin.' We all missed you lady Kagome." Rin jumped towards Kagome again, the woman wrapped her arms around the happy child.

"I missed all of you too Rin." Kagome's voice sorrowed, sounding hollow in the grand halls.

"Ladies, shall we eat?" Sesshoumaru barked, watching the servants as they bolted upright and hurry off to their work.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where is master Inuyasha? Should he not be here to celebrate lady Kagome's return?" Rin was still standing in front of Kagome her small face had confusion written all over it. Slowly she turned to Kagome, feeling she needed to explain as much as she could. "Master Inuyasha has not been coming to dinner since a little while after you left and he returned to the palace. I think-…"

"Rin, some things are better off when you don't know what happened ok." Kagome mood darkened. Inuyasha had ignored his honour. His place in the palace all because the woman he wanted to use for her replacement was dead. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, let us eat." Kagome held her head up higher then spotted a servant. "You there, servant, fetch the boy Kyouko and master Inuyasha, it is demanded that they are at dinner. Now go quickly!" Kagome barked the order then entered the dining room. The table had been replaced, the chair looked new but Kagome knew that they were just redone. Everything looked wonderful, just like she had left it.

Kagome seated herself to the right of Sesshoumaru as Rin sat beside her. The girls kept their heads bowed until Sesshoumaru gave the order for the food to be set on the table. The door crept open and Kyouko shoved his head inside. "Lady Kagome!" he cried, but he held his composure and walked over to her gracefully.

"Kyouko." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who gave an approving nod. Only then did she rise quickly and walk to the center of the room, meeting Kyouko in a huge hug.

"Lady Kagome, when will we continue our search?" Kyouko looked eager, he never was one for the palace life, then again neither was she.

"When I have repaid a favour and finished my leftover business in the palace." Kagome looked to the servant who had lead Kyouko to the room. "Servant, where is master Inuyasha?" Kagome seen the servant bow her head slowly, then looked up.

"He says he is sorry to inform you that he shall not be joining the group for dinner." The servant said swiftly, watching Kagome's face turn red in anger.

"Wanna bet!" Kagome walked out of the dining hall and up the stairs, taking two lefts and a right, then stared down a long hallway, Sesshoumaru's room was the first one, then Kagome's then on the opposite side of Sesshoumaru's was Rins room, then the one across from Kagome's was Kyouko's. It was the third room down that belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome stormed up to the door and pounded on it three times waiting for an answer. "Inuyasha open the door right now!" Kagome screamed at the closed door. She heard footsteps and the door crept open slowly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's face reddened as he could see her face flushed with anger.

Kagome shoved the door farther open, revealing a quickly dressing demoness. "Kyo!" Kagome snapped. She barged into the room and quickly grabbed the demon's hair. "What the hell are you doing in this room, get out right now! Go make yourself useful!" Kagome threw her to the ground and watched as the beauty scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha stormed up to her. Kagome was angered beyond all words. She was gone and Inuyasha was having his fun screwing with the one person who tried to kill her and return her to Naraku.

"I think I am Kagome Higarashi, the lady of this palace!" Kagome snapped back, trying not to take her anger out on Inuyasha.

"You have no right to kick her out of my room how dare you-…?" Inuyasha stared at her like she was an alien.

"No how dare YOU Inuyasha. I was gone, fighting with my life to stay alive and here you were having sex with the one person who almost killed me in the first place-…" Kagome waved her hands around like she was retarded.

"Kyo never would have hurt you, you don't even know her-…" Inuyasha tried to defend the demoness.

"No you don't know her. She belongs to Naraku and he wants me for some stupid reason, that's why the mixed blood Kouji took me in the first place." Kagome stalked up closer to the knucklehead. "Maybe it is you who doesn't know her!"

"You have no decision in the matter!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome flung her katana and held it to the denying Hanyou's throat.

"The decision I have is deciding whether I should kill her the next time I see her!" Kagome broke. Her anger flared her aura and send dangerous waves of power through the palace. "I am not as defenseless as I was the last time you left me Inuyasha. I have learnt to kill without mercy and don't think for a second that you mean anything important to me that makes you so special. I could kill you just as quick as I could anyone else.

"But you won't will you Kagome?" Inuyasha taunted the angered miko. Kagome stared to gather her miko powers when the door burst open, Sesshoumaru and Kyouko scrambled into the room, Kyouko running up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru to his brother.

"Lady Kagome, he is not the enemy, you don't want to kill him, he is your friend!" Kyouko hugged her, but her gaze did not faultier.

"If I see that whore again I will kill her cleanly and then let her blood spill over your bed you got the Inuyasha." Kagome huffed and spun around, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"I am sorry master Inuyasha, lady Kagome has been uptight ever since she had an extreme encounter with Naraku. She won't tell anyone about it, but ever since my brother died, we haven't been able to talk about our pasts at all." Kyouko looked at the ground, thoughts of Shinya flashed in his conscious. He let out a small bow and left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell just happened?" Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha dirty looks. "Why did the palace feel like it was going to fall apart!" the lord gripped his brothers shoulders and shook then harshly. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome has so much power. I didn't know what happened, I was with Kyo going over battle plans and Kagome burst into my room, snapping at me. She threw Kyo and then her power was-…" his explanation faltered, staring at his brother in deep shock. "She sent a shock wave of her miko powers through the palace, so she wouldn't hurt me." Sesshoumaru smirked a little.

"Sesshoumaru, she has so much power now, she isn't the Kagome I know-…"


	5. Chapter 5 The Old Ways

Chapter Five- The old ways

Kagome paced her room staring at the ground. She could have, should have, and would have killed him if he didn't hold the smallest piece of her heart, but he did. She was loyal to a fault and she thought she got over it, apparently not

Kagome had locked both doors that Sesshoumaru might be able to enter, but the balcony stayed open. Kagome looked over _her_ palace grounds once more. She felt like crying but the tears dried up before she could even blink, she didn't cry anymore, for anything. _'I am not as weak as I once was. I need to stay in the palace until I can figure out a way to protect Saito and Kyouko from Naraku-…'_

A tender knock sounded on the door, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. The miko didn't move, slowly with her powers she released the lock. "Enter." She shot coldly.

"Lady Kagome, lord Sesshoumaru is waiting to continue your dinner-…" a servant stayed at the door, keeping her head down low.

"I will not be attending, have my food sent to my room." Kagome threw out. She knew she did the cold lady act well, but this time around it wasn't an act.

"As you wish lady Kagome. But I will remind you that lord Sesshoumaru does not like to be shown up." The servant was almost shaking.

"I will handle the lord, just do as you are told woman." Kagome heard the door shut and the servant walk away, hesitantly she checked to see if her katana was still in its tiny sheath in her inner leg. _'I think I might need you more than I ever have.'_

"Or you don't have to use it at all?" a friendly voice chimed. Kagome didn't even move, experience from two years ago told her who it was.

"What are you doing here Gakuto?" Kagome turned her head a fraction of a bit, just so she could catch the look on his face.

"Visiting a friend, is that a crime." Gakuto walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is when you read my mind. I am not pleased with you right now." Kagome said bitterly, trying to shrug off his hand, but not prevailing.

"How else am I to know anything? You don't talk as much as you use too." The male laughed a little. "Sesshoumaru is coming, what are you going to do if he sees us together?"

This time Kagome laughed. "Nothing what is there to do." Kagome turned, fully facing her friend. He took his last form again, his dark hair floating around his waist, but was a little more built then she remembered, but knowing him he just made it seem like that. "We are not breaking any rules are we?" Kagome leaned in towards him.

"No, not yet. But little lord fluffy doesn't know that." He snickered and changed his form. His form was a taller inuyouki with dark long brown hair. His eyes were crystal blues. Kagome could see the muscles changing in him from some muscle to a lot.

Kagome voice started to get shaky. She was falling in total lust from the newer demon form that stood before her. "What do you mean yet-…" Kagome was silenced, the inu demon's mouth was pressed to hers. Kagome quickly pulled away. "You can't, you'll get killed." Kagome wanted to cry. _'I can't lose Sesshoumaru, not again, not after two years of wishing to be with him again.'_

"Kagome, dear. Please trust me, I am helping you." The figure kissed her again, rough at first, then softening. Kagome was too shocked to do anything. Inuyasha had kissed her, Sesshoumaru had kissed her, but she had not been kissed by-…

The door was pushed open, slamming into the wall behind it. Kagome jumped and let out a small scream. "General Itou!" Sesshoumaru's voice was angry. The corner of his eyes flashed red.

Itou stopped looking at Kagome and looked towards Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you were right, she is amazing." Kagome stared angrily at the inu in front of her. Quickly she slapped him and went for her katana. Sesshoumaru darted towards the couple and Kagome backed away.

"You are to stay away from my mate general." Sesshoumaru gripped Itou's throat.

"Last time I checked she was still a virgin, everyone knows that she is not your mate." Itou looked at Kagome and smiled. "But if you want I can change that."

Sesshoumaru lifted the general up and pressed him up over the balcony rail. "You will not touch her!" Sesshoumaru dropped him, watching him fall to the ground.

"No!" Kagome ran to the rail, but she could see Gakuto no longer. Kagome stared at the lord. "You killed him, he did no crime and you killed him!"

"He was in your quarters. You are my mate, and he knows the law." Sesshoumaru didn't looked at her. "Is this why you didn't come at my request. To be with another youki."

Kagome almost said yes, but it wasn't true. She wanted to be around Sesshoumaru and no one else. _'Don't ruin this one kag's. I can't come back or else he might take after you.'_ Gakuto's voice played in her head. "No milord. He came in my room unexpectedly and without permission. He kissed me against my will." Kagome looked at the ground.

"This is not pay back is this Kagome?" Sesshoumaru looked up at her, finding her near the tears that she would not let fall.

"No milord, I didn't mean to betray you." Kagome backed away, not taking her eyes off the ground. "I am sorry for what I have done, please forgive a wench like me. I should have never come back. I have already failed you." Kagome was shaking a little. She knew it was true but she hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her believe that.

"I would rather have to back and fail me, then you not be here and acting like your dead." Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. His steps felt like they broke Kagome's heart. Once he was through the door Kagome looked up, a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"But who I was is dead, I am no longer the same woman." Kagome half rose and eyed the balcony again waiting for Gakuto to come back. Kagome shook her head and laughed at herself. Quickly she left the room and down the stairs, walking out to the archery range.

The night was dark and the only things that could be seen what whatever the moonlight touched. It was beautiful. The night was clear and the moon was full, glaring on the earth's surface beneath it. Kagome let out a small sigh, everything looked like it once was, but too many things had changed, too many things were at stake to live normal lives. _'I am to protect my friends and the one I love. With no care for myself.' _Kagome stared at the bull's eye on the target. Two years ago she had fought for her life scared to death whether she would live or not, but now that was how she lived. No longer did she run for her life, no longer did she care about living one more day, Naraku wanted her fully and she would rather die then have that happen to her.

"Why are you standing there and not talking to me?" Kagome could feel the presents of a demon or rather a demoness.

"You looked busy, I didn't not want to disturb you my lady." A female's voice chimed.

"And since when did you care about what I do in my life?" Kagome spoke coldly and bluntly. "Surely Inuyasha has not changed you that much."

"My lady if you think I still server Naraku you are wrong. Inuyasha saved me from his grasp. I love Inuyasha-…"

"Don't speak about love Kyo. You have taken everything from me, what makes you think you know how to love?"

Kagome could feel Kyo's grief. "I seen the way he wanders aimlessly in his study because he is lost without you. When you left nothing was the same, he spent even spare minute sending out search parties to find you and for the first month when the parties turned up empty he dismissed the nobles until you were back by his side." Kyo looked into Kagome's cold eyes. "I seen how much he loves you, he cares for you like I have never witnessed a demon care for someone." Kagome looked down. Kyo's voice was solemn. She didn't want to admit it but she felt very much the same way without Sesshoumaru. Once she had lost Shinya she had not returned to her home, she didn't want to bear the thought of not being in the same time period as Sesshoumaru. At least here she would watch him and know what he was doing.

"Why are you here?" Kagome muttered slowly, not wanting to show that the demoness's words had touched her heart.

"Naraku used me against my will. My partner in battle, Kouji lost his brother to Naraku and he lost his life because of it, all I want to do is help bring Naraku down." Kyo was telling the truth and Kagome knew it.

"I will not bring anyone else into this battle. I am going to defeat Naraku on my own-…" Kagome knew she had to try, risking lives is something she had done too often lately. This was on her own head and only she could save them now.

"You can't! You will die if you do it alone-…" Kyo put a rough hand on Kagome's shoulders, but Kagome shoved them off.

"Then die I shall, but I will not depart from this world until Naraku is dead!" Kagome screamed. Kyo looked down slowly.

"As you wish lady Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6 Wishes of the Selfless

_Chapter Seven-Gifts of the Awakened_

An arrow shot from the bow, hitting the bull's eye perfectly. Another sigh came from Kagome's mouth. _'Its not every day I'm bored to tears that I practice my archery.' _Her miko powers picked up on someone watching her, but they had been there for an hour now, just watching as Kagome strung an arrow, aimed it and released. Kagome wanted to fight someone and get the adrenaline going, but the stubborn person wouldn't come.

'_Gakuto I need your help?' _Kagome said stubbornly as she let yet another arrow through the air.

'_What is it? Are you in a life and death situation?'_ An annoyed response came.

'_If I say yes will you help me? I just want someone to spare with.'_ Kagome whined in her mind. Quickly a movement flashed in her senses and Kagome whirled around and drew her ken faster than any human could.

"You're pretty good. I see you have been training, but I wonder, is it to fight off me, or Sesshoumaru?" the icy voice taunted in her head. Kagome could see the visions of Naraku appear in her head, the power he had no doubt grown since he last tried to break into her mind. Kagome shut her mind out, blocking any information about her friends, especially Saito or Gakuto. "What's the matter Kagome, you know you can't protect them forever."

"I don't need to protect them forever, just long enough to kill you and take back the Jewel shards!" Kagome screamed at the shadow that came from her conscious.

"You think you can really save them Kagome, you know that even if I die, I will take you with me, and don't even think that the tensusaiga will be able to save you because you were already saved by it once, it will not work the second time." The image circled her slowly, ready to fight. Kagome grabbed both katanas and returned her ken. She could move quicker with the smaller daggers.

"What do you mean 'the second time' I didn't-…" Kagome froze. Flashed about the dispute between Sesshoumaru and her came to mind. She remembered the distraction of Inuyasha and Gakuto, then pain, then peace, and then when she opened her eyes she was at the Goshinboku.

"Yes you did Kagome, and mark my words, I will not fail to kill you." The shadow disappeared, leaving Kagome alone back at the archery range. The sound of steel hitting the ground was made. Slowly Kagome turned around to find Gakuto and Kyouko behind her, a fallen soldier at Kyouko's feet.

Kagome looked up to see worry in their eyes. _'Now is not the time to tell them.'_ Kagome thought to herself, her mind still locked anyone who tried to break through. She could see Gakuto concentrating, trying to read her thoughts but Kagome stopped him. She knew better then to break the binds that held her mind secure.

"Kagome? -…Are you alrigh-…" Gakuto watched as Kagome fell to the ground, collapsing with fatigue and shock it had been almost a year since she had seen or hear Naraku. Why now? Why at the most random time did he seek her out? Gakuto tried once more to read her thoughts but they were bind tighter then she had ever had them. None of them moved. What she had said ran through their minds.

'_I don't need to protect them forever, just long enough to kill you and take back the Jewel shards!"-…"What do you mean 'the second time' _Pain was written on the dream demon's face. _'What have I done?'_

It had been almost two weeks now and every day Kagome's power grew with the build up of rage and desperation. The aura around Kagome flared every time someone tried to enter the room. Gakuto tried to enter her dreams, but Kagome fought every step of the way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why hasn't lady Kagome awaken yet? What is the matter with her? Will she be alright-?"

"Rin, quiet." Sesshoumaru hushed the small girl. "Go play with Kyouko."

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Rin bowed quickly then ran off to find the playmate that didn't really want to do anything but stay by his lady's side. Sesshoumaru stood at Kagome's bedroom door. He tried to come in at least a hundred times, but she wouldn't let him. Today, Sesshoumaru hoped would be different. He listened closely, but her breath could not be heard, he wanted to panic but the feeling of peace stopped him. Before he could change his mind Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the room with his eyes closed expecting to be shocked with intense miko powers that his _mate_ had acquired, but nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly and gaped at the image that stood before him.

In the center of the room Kagome sat her hair now a bluish black, her eyes closed as she sat in the meditation pose. He mindlessly gave his head a shake and straightened his composure. "Where is lady Kagome?" the woman's eyes opened revealing violet, sparkling eyes.

"Are you so rude as to not see this woman as who she is?" At first the words confused the lord, staring intensely into those violet eyes he understood that it was Kagome, his Kagome.

Kagome stood and gracefully walked over to the open balcony window. The room was silent. The air between the two was tense.

"What happened to you?" the question sounded blunt, but it was what Kagome had expected from the beginning.

"I will protect them Sesshoumaru, I will die protecting them." Turning her head, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to see the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. "They're my family now, I will not let him hurt them." Kagome knew he wouldn't understand part of her didn't want him too. "I have to leave. I want you to take care of Kyouko for me."

"Kagome if you want to protect 'them' we'll all do it together." Sesshoumaru took a step towards her before she turned her body away.

"What happened to you. You're not the Sesshoumaru that I knew." Kagome's body tensed as she thought of how much she loved the Sesshoumaru that had been so cold and hating. Her heart clenched as she thought of what she was willing to do to save the kingdom that wasn't hers and the man that never wanted her just because of who she was.

"You changed me, Kagome when you left me I spent all my spare time looking for you. When I lost you-…"

"You can't lose something that was never yours Sesshoumaru." Kagome knew that it wasn't true but that was how he acted, like he never wanted her.

"Kagome be quiet, you don't know anything about me anymore! When I found out it was you that I had killed I was ready to sell my soul to have you back. When your follower, Gakuto used the tensusaiga I was shocked. I wanted to find you again not kill you!" Kagome could feel the warmth in his words, but she turned her back on them. How could she fall in love with him again after what he did to her? "Kagome I didn't mean to betray you. For god sake Kagome I love you!"

The words hammered into her heart. The feeling was like being shot. "Why would a powerful lord as yourself love a miko?"

"Because the miko I knew wasn't afraid to admit she needed help. The miko I knew would do anything to show her courage and honour." He paused as pain tightened on his heart. "And because I believe that the miko I knew loved me too."


	7. Chapter 7 Gifts of the Awaken

_Chapter Seven-Gifts of the Awakened_

An arrow shot from the bow, hitting the bull's eye perfectly. Another sigh came from Kagome's mouth. _'Its not every day I'm bored to tears that I practice my archery.' _Her miko powers picked up on someone watching her, but they had been there for an hour now, just watching as Kagome strung an arrow, aimed it and released. Kagome wanted to fight someone and get the adrenaline going, but the stubborn person wouldn't come.

'_Gakuto I need your help?' _Kagome said stubbornly as she let yet another arrow through the air.

'_What is it? Are you in a life and death situation?'_ An annoyed response came.

'_If I say yes will you help me? I just want someone to spare with.'_ Kagome whined in her mind. Quickly a movement flashed in her senses and Kagome whirled around and drew her ken faster than any human could.

"You're pretty good. I see you have been training, but I wonder, is it to fight off me, or Sesshoumaru?" the icy voice taunted in her head. Kagome could see the visions of Naraku appear in her head, the power he had no doubt grown since he last tried to break into her mind. Kagome shut her mind out, blocking any information about her friends, especially Saito or Gakuto. "What's the matter Kagome, you know you can't protect them forever."

"I don't need to protect them forever, just long enough to kill you and take back the Jewel shards!" Kagome screamed at the shadow that came from her conscious.

"You think you can really save them Kagome, you know that even if I die, I will take you with me, and don't even think that the tensusaiga will be able to save you because you were already saved by it once, it will not work the second time." The image circled her slowly, ready to fight. Kagome grabbed both katanas and returned her ken. She could move quicker with the smaller daggers.

"What do you mean 'the second time' I didn't-…" Kagome froze. Flashed about the dispute between Sesshoumaru and her came to mind. She remembered the distraction of Inuyasha and Gakuto, then pain, then peace, and then when she opened her eyes she was at the Goshinboku.

"Yes you did Kagome, and mark my words, I will not fail to kill you." The shadow disappeared, leaving Kagome alone back at the archery range. The sound of steel hitting the ground was made. Slowly Kagome turned around to find Gakuto and Kyouko behind her, a fallen soldier at Kyouko's feet.

Kagome looked up to see worry in their eyes. _'Now is not the time to tell them.'_ Kagome thought to herself, her mind still locked anyone who tried to break through. She could see Gakuto concentrating, trying to read her thoughts but Kagome stopped him. She knew better then to break the binds that held her mind secure.

"Kagome? -…Are you alrigh-…" Gakuto watched as Kagome fell to the ground, collapsing with fatigue and shock it had been almost a year since she had seen or hear Naraku. Why now? Why at the most random time did he seek her out? Gakuto tried once more to read her thoughts but they were bind tighter then she had ever had them. None of them moved. What she had said ran through their minds.

'_I don't need to protect them forever, just long enough to kill you and take back the Jewel shards!"-…"What do you mean 'the second time' _Pain was written on the dream demon's face. _'What have I done?'_

It had been almost two weeks now and every day Kagome's power grew with the build up of rage and desperation. The aura around Kagome flared every time someone tried to enter the room. Gakuto tried to enter her dreams, but Kagome fought every step of the way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why hasn't lady Kagome awaken yet? What is the matter with her? Will she be alright-?"

"Rin, quiet." Sesshoumaru hushed the small girl. "Go play with Kyouko."

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru." Rin bowed quickly then ran off to find the playmate that didn't really want to do anything but stay by his lady's side. Sesshoumaru stood at Kagome's bedroom door. He tried to come in at least a hundred times, but she wouldn't let him. Today, Sesshoumaru hoped would be different. He listened closely, but her breath could not be heard, he wanted to panic but the feeling of peace stopped him. Before he could change his mind Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the room with his eyes closed expecting to be shocked with intense miko powers that his _mate_ had acquired, but nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly and gaped at the image that stood before him.

In the center of the room Kagome sat her hair now a bluish black, her eyes closed as she sat in the meditation pose. He mindlessly gave his head a shake and straightened his composure. "Where is lady Kagome?" the woman's eyes opened revealing violet, sparkling eyes.

"Are you so rude as to not see this woman as who she is?" At first the words confused the lord, staring intensely into those violet eyes he understood that it was Kagome, his Kagome.

Kagome stood and gracefully walked over to the open balcony window. The room was silent. The air between the two was tense.

"What happened to you?" the question sounded blunt, but it was what Kagome had expected from the beginning.

"I will protect them Sesshoumaru, I will die protecting them." Turning her head, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to see the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. "They're my family now, I will not let him hurt them." Kagome knew he wouldn't understand part of her didn't want him too. "I have to leave. I want you to take care of Kyouko for me."

"Kagome if you want to protect 'them' we'll all do it together." Sesshoumaru took a step towards her before she turned her body away.

"What happened to you. You're not the Sesshoumaru that I knew." Kagome's body tensed as she thought of how much she loved the Sesshoumaru that had been so cold and hating. Her heart clenched as she thought of what she was willing to do to save the kingdom that wasn't hers and the man that never wanted her just because of who she was.

"You changed me, Kagome when you left me I spent all my spare time looking for you. When I lost you-…"

"You can't lose something that was never yours Sesshoumaru." Kagome knew that it wasn't true but that was how he acted, like he never wanted her.

"Kagome be quiet, you don't know anything about me anymore! When I found out it was you that I had killed I was ready to sell my soul to have you back. When your follower, Gakuto used the tensusaiga I was shocked. I wanted to find you again not kill you!" Kagome could feel the warmth in his words, but she turned her back on them. How could she fall in love with him again after what he did to her? "Kagome I didn't mean to betray you. For god sake Kagome I love you!"

The words hammered into her heart. The feeling was like being shot. "Why would a powerful lord as yourself love a miko?"

"Because the miko I knew wasn't afraid to admit she needed help. The miko I knew would do anything to show her courage and honour." He paused as pain tightened on his heart. "And because I believe that the miko I knew loved me too."


	8. Chapter 8 Caught in the Act

Chapter Eight- Caught in the Act

"I-I never said I loved you Sesshoumaru-…" Kagome looked down. She didn't know what to say to him, he loved her yet he had made no action that said so.

"Yes you did. Two years ago after you defeated Yuuichi-…"

"I am different now!" Kagome twirled around to face him. Her violet eyes blared with frustration. "I know better than to put myself through that again. The hate, the disrespect that you showed me, Sesshoumaru I will not be something you can use!" her aura had flared but she still kept it under control. Her voice shook with anger. "I am thankful to you Sesshoumaru. Thank you for saving me and for putting off the conference so that you could look for me and because of my honour I will accept and be your mate once more. But only until the Royals take their leave, after that you must promise to let me go, release me from my payment and your heart."

The words hurt, but he knew she meant it. "What if this Sesshoumaru can't make that promise Kagome." Her name sounded almost too sweet on his tongue. The need to take her into his arms was heavy and persistent.

"Then…-then Kyouko and I must take our leave immediately." Kagome turned around, again facing the land that was once to be called hers.

"Do not leave Kagome, it's just this Sesshoumaru can't promise that his heart will let you be released." without thinking he scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. Everything seemed so right at that moment, everything but one. She wasn't his and she no longer wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"What do I have to do to convince the nobles?" Kagome blushed at the thought of what Gakuto had pointed out. _'Please don't say my virginity, please!'_

The thought had crossed his mind time and time again, but he knew she wasn't ready. She was nervous around him already and he really didn't want to make it worse than it already was. "Act as if you're actually glad to see me again. Tell them that you needed to return to your kingdom for the time because you needed to take care of business concerning your newest set of allies and you weren't able to contact me for a long while." The request was so simple Kagome hugged him. She knew that it wasn't what he was going to say, but he has thought of her just like he always had. _'But this time I am ready, and falling in love with him isn't going to happen again.'_

The moment was almost too sweet, slowly she raised her head and stared into his golden eyes. So full of love and power, dignity and honour that Kagome was lost in them. Slowly their eyes closed at the weighted feeling that came over their eyelids, their lips touched for a split moment and Kagome jerked back.

"I am sorry Kagome." Sesshoumaru was the one to apologize, but Kagome didn't look angry she jumped at him and covered him in kisses that were full of passion and longing. Both bottled up for the longest two years of her life.

"I won't hear those words leave your lips again mister. They don't belong there." Kagome smiled and kissed him once more on the lips so gently that he wasn't even sure it was happening.

Inuyasha kicked open the door and stared at his brother kissing another woman. "That's a great way to win Kagome's affection back brother. Kissing random whores again are we?"

Kagome broke the kiss and stared at the man she once loved. "You have no reason to be here in lady Kagome's room!"

"You're the one to talk, at least I know the girl-…"

"Inuyasha shut up before she cuts off the tool that you have." Sesshoumaru barked lowly, the power in Kagome's eyes was started to flare.

"What's the matter whore, weren't able to get any action on your previous youki." Inuyasha's mouth kept blabbering away.

"You better watch your step Inuyasha Taisho! At least I don't sleep with people who attempt to kill the lady of this castle."

"What!" Inuyasha gawked awkwardly at the strange yet familiar woman.

"What are you talking about!" Sesshoumaru snapped at Kagome hoping she wasn't lying.

"When I walked into the room, trying to ask him to come to dinner I found him with the demoness Kyo trying to dress herself as quick as she could, I threatened to kill her, but she seems to ignore me." Kagome told the truth, eyes square on Inuyasha.

"You lying wench!" Inuyasha sped towards Kagome, only to have her dodge his attack and laugh. He lunged forward again, stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Sesshoumaru let me have a little bit of fun." Kagome mocked receiving a smirk from Sesshoumaru and he let Inuyasha take after his mate again. Kagome dodged behind him again and brew her katana that had been placed again at the inside of her thigh. Pressing the katana to her ex-loves throat she smiled. "Had enough Inuyasha, or do you still want proof that I have no fear of killing you."

"Kagome?" he was shocked surprised and delighted that she was feeling better. "Kagome your alright now!" he embraced her, but she flared her miko powers, pushing him back without hurting him.

"If I wanted to be touched by you I would have marked myself as a whore just as Kyo did." Kagome snapped. _'Or is that what he already thinks of me as. A whore.'_ "I'm going to take a walk in the gardens, Inuyasha tell Kyouko to meet me there."

"I'm not your servant!"

"But you will do as I say and you will do it now!" Kagome barked, her anger flared and Inuyasha stumble back.

"Alright, gosh what's your problem?" Inuyasha moved towards the door, only being able to hear the words 'you are'.

The doors slammed shut while Kagome stood and fumed at the idiotic Hanyou. "Excuse me my lord." Kagome bowed her head, not looking at Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned around and walked into the bathing quarters.

With the doors shut Kagome didn't bother to lock it. _'Kissing random whores again…What's the matter whore, weren't able to get any action on your previous youki.'_ The words were stuck in Kagome's head. It was exactly right, she had loved Inuyasha, but Inuyasha thought of her only as a replacement and nothing else.

Kagome didn't get undress and go into the water. She walked over to a small corner with a bench along side the wall. Her hand fell onto the steamed wood, sitting on in she found it was humid. Shaking her head she slipped out of her cloths, taking in the warmth for her own.

Lying on the bench was comforting and warm. Her body was totally relaxed. Her power slipped out of her body and the room was enchanted with a babyish blue.

[Kag's dream

Kagome sat on a rock, staring into the night as another star flew into the abyss. Looking on the ground she could see Kyouko resting beside the tree where she had left him. She couldn't sleep. There was no way that she would be able to rest when everything around her was restless. Her powers had grown like that. She could feel the earth when it was uneasy, she could hear the animals when nature was fighting against itself, but tonight not even the crickets made a sound. The air was heavy with tension, like the world was going to end any second and you were just waiting for your last breath.

"_Kagome" the words were whispered across the land. Shivers ran up and down Kagome's neck and spine. "K-a-g-o-m-e" the voice said, slower this time._

"_What do you want?" Kagome responded in a whisper of her own. She didn't want to wake Kyouko with her voice. Breathing was getting harder as Kagome's breath became shorter and quickly._

"_Come with me Kagome." The words whispered again. Hesitation crossed her mind over and over her conscious telling her not to go, but she had to, she was forced to, her body moved without permission. _

"_Where are we going?" Kagome said, quietly frantic at the force. _

"_Back to the ground." Kagome missed the meaning but her body still moved. In the shadows she focused on a face, his face looked pale, with a blue tinge. Then it moved towards her in a flash, it's screaming voice echoing through her mind. "I'll kill them all!"_

[End of Kagome's dream

Kagome bolted upright screaming. The face still haunting her, realizing she was no longer lying on the bench, but in the water of the bath, Kagome started to thrash, feeling a hand holding her head down. Fear set off her miko powers to the maximum, flashing the room in a bluish power to a bright gold light. A scream came from her mouth though Kagome didn't know what she said. Someone's body hammered into the doors of the bathroom. Kagome could hear the person smashing around in pain and terror, her mind becoming very aware of everything. The heat of the water around her, the strength of the body that held her down, everything spoke to her with hatred, the sound of dying screams echoed into her mind. The world felt like it moved into slow motion. Forcing her eyes open, she calmed herself. Whoever was holding her was feeding off the power she was giving off, she closed off her powers and her mind. The feeling wore off and Kagome fell limp into the water, naked and chilled, falling into a deathly sleep at the sound of someone entering the water at extreme speed.

[Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru laid her on his bed, her body still bare and shivering though her body was sweating like crazy. He could barely hear her heart beat and her breath came and went slowly. The feeling of death was mentioned in every heartbeat, but he couldn't leave her. His body had endured several minor burn marks from her intense miko powers, but only one major one that was on the left side of his shoulder. The same place that he broke through the door with.

More shivers coursed through her body as Sesshoumaru thought of the eventful day she had been through. Ever since she came to the castle again everything was going wrong, absolutely everything…

[Kagome's dream

Kagome cried as she found it hard to breathe. In the lake of mirrors everything was dull and dark, nothing like she remembered it. "Gakuto!" Kagome cried, her voice answering her in the quietness. "Please help me." She said, her voice faltering. She could hear her teeth chattering at the intense chill that traveled in her peaceful thoughts.

"_And you didn't think I would find this place. You are a fool Kagome, now come on lets be reasonable just leave Sesshoumaru and come with me, he can do nothing for you anymore here." The voice made her stomach turn vilely. _

"_I love Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke in defense. Fear gripped her. She could feel it wrapping around her body tightly._

"_You don't love him, you just like the power that being with him gives you. You didn't love anyone. Yyou're a monster waiting for the right time to strike." The slick voice mumbled into her ear as her body was bound._

"_Your wrong!" Kagome said in horror._

"_No you're wrong. Kagome together we can search for power. We can be together and share each other's power and the world can be at our feet."_

"_I don't want your power, I want my friends back!" Kagome shook her head, thrashing about. 'Gakuto, where are you Gakuto, why did you leave me?'_

[End of Kagome's dream

'_I love Sesshoumaru' _she said those words so freely, like she was dying. What did she mean by losing her friends, this isn't right? This so isn't right she shouldn't be in harm's way. _'I love you Kagome, I won't let you die, I will find out who is doing this to you.'_


	9. Chapter 9 Compassion

_Chapter Nine-Compassion_

Sleep didn't last long for Kagome, soon, too soon she was awake and wondering around the castle, she knew it wasn't polite, she also knew that Sesshoumaru would be very angry when he found out, but her scent was masked and her new looks kept the servants from saying anything to out of the ordinary.

After taking another left she came to a corridor that she had never been to before. The first door to her right was laced with everlasting thorn bushes and the wood was carved into falling leaves while carvings of roses lined the outside of the door. A strong pull sucked her in, beckoning her to open the door and reveal what lay inside the beautiful door. Steps came heavy to her, but the feeling that the room gave off was positive and loving, though some pain remained Kagome placed a soft hand on the door, pushing softly and waiting for a creak to sound, but none came. The door made no sound as she pushed it open. The room itself was dark, coated in a deep maroon red. Gold was formed into a beautiful youki on the roof. The image was familiar but yet strange at the same time. Kagome outlines the image in her head. It was made of a young demoness, her hair pink and her eyes a soft yellow. Two magenta stripes were laid horizontal on her face, one on each cheek. She looked like a mere child, undeveloped and inexperienced in battle.

Tearing her eyes from the roof Kagome searched around the room, there was no light, but Kagome could easily make out a pinkish bed set, two sets of double doors, one no doubt a bathing area. In the corner was a toy box filled with dolls and fake crowns, anything a young lady would want. Up on the wall as a painting consisting of four inuyouki, the tallest was a male, his golden eyes were hard and battle strengthened, the other was a female, a replica of the youngest girl, only two and a half times her height and with deeper pink hair. The little girl who stood in front of her mother was the youngest, her face soft and her childish features were astonishing. The last one was a boy. He was taller than the young girl, more mature with his eyes hard, but there were not as hard as his father. His hair was an inch past his shoulders and he looked like he was a teenager, but Kagome knew that he was much older. He could have been a century old.

Sobbing sounds started to sound within the room, but no one could be seen. Kagome ruffled her sight through the room, finally catching a small pink glowing light hiding within the second set of double doors. Going to the door Kagome set her hand on the knob, stopping went she heard a set of voices on the other side of the door.

"He's going away again isn't he brother. Daddy's leaving us again." A little voice whispered lowly, her sobs still heard, but there were muffled.

"He will be back Saito. He always comes back." The boy said reassuringly. Kagome made a small gasping sound at the young girl's name.

"But what if this time he doesn't come back. Mommy died after she went away, what if daddy dies too."

"You must not speak of such things Saito. It'd hurt mother's ears if she had heard you say such things against father."

"But Sesshoumaru, that woman, the one that father loves now. She's with pup Sesshoumaru-…" _'Sesshoumaru is Saito's brother? But why didn't he tell Inuyasha? Why didn't he tell me?'_

"I know Saito, but father will not leave us. Not even for the woman and the hanyou child."

"How can you be so sure?" the little girl's crying seemed to have stopped, but she was curious now. Her interest was tested on his response not on what he was trying to tell her.

"Because an inu demon can never truly love someone. We inu demons do not mate for life and we do it for a reason, we never truly fall in love."

Kagome's heart tugged, quickly she opened the door and shoved it, revealing the whole room, and it seemed to be the play room. Toys were scattered and in the corner was a blanket and a teddy bear, but other than that Kagome found nothing.

"It hurts doesn't it?" a female voice echoed behind her, twisting around Kagome found nothing but an empty door way. "Having your love leave and die for someone they don't truly love?" the voice echoed in Kagome's soul, her ears rang with the words.

'_What do you want!'_ Kagome screamed in her mind. Her eyes were clenched shut.

"One day hanyou I will kill you for what you have taken from her. I know what it feels like to want something so bad and then have someone who is worth nothing take it away from you. I've been there you stupid hanyou and I will not lose her once again to the likes of you!" the door slammed shut and Kagome's head snapped up. Curtains opened on their own and Kagome stared into the eyes of soft gold.

"Saito-…"

"Sesshoumaru will never love you Kagome. Inu demons don't love anyone, they are just loyal, he never loved you and never will, your just strong and powerful, you have power that Sesshoumaru wants and when the time comes he will be able to take it."

'_You're wrong! Everyone can love, just like your father loved your mother and loved Izayio. Your father died protecting you and your brothers because of the love he had for you!'_ Kagome screamed in her head, but the words didn't come out.

"Do you really think that? You didn't even know my father how can you say such things? You know nothing little girl."

Kagome's aura flared, but something stopped her from doing anything. The feeling for two presents filled the room, both of love and passion.

"Saito that's enough. You should be ashamed to talk to Sesshoumaru's guest that way." A tall handsome youki, no doubt Sesshoumaru's father said gruffly.

"You should be the one to talk-…"

"I'm sorry." Kagome blurted out. Everyone looked at her weirdly expecting her to continue. "I'll take my leave now."

"No Kagome that won't be necessary-…" but Kagome was already gone, the voices faded into memories and she ran away from the words she had heard

Kagome whirled around and opened the door, running scared for the first time in a long time. She ran through the bedroom and opened the door that lead back to the corridor, running into a hard, solid form. Kagome didn't look up, she didn't have the guts, so she kept her head down and ran back to her room, taking two rights then traveling down the main hall, then taking a left straight into her room. Slamming the door Kagome locked them both. She didn't know why what Saito said had bothered her so much. That wasn't even the Saito she knew, the girl she had just seen had to be almost a century younger then what she was now, but it wasn't in her looks, it was in her words, in the words she had heard Sesshoumaru say so many years ago. The scariest part of all was that it all made sense. Everything he said made sense, that's why he's so cold, he never wanted to lead anyone on.

A hard knock came to the door but Kagome remained silent, not moving. Another knock sounded more forceful then the first one. "Miko open this door now!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome looked at the door and reinforced it with a spell. Sesshoumaru rammed into the door with this full weight, but the door stood still pushing his back to the other side of the hallway. "Do not try my patience wench!" kagome knew he was mad, she could feel his violent aura, and the words he called her cut her deeply. _'If he really loved me, he would be kinder about the whole thing.'_ She reasoned with herself.

Sesshoumaru slammed into the door again and again. He needed to know what Kagome knew. The look on her face when she opened the door so quickly, the wave of hurt that washed over him when she ran out the door, something had happened in that room and he needed to know. He had locked that door almost a century ago and no one should have been able to open it, but sure enough her aura flared and he followed it into that door. Once again he got ready to slam into the door, this time the spell was removed and he went straight through, he stumbled a little bit he was not prepared for the door to open so easily this time.

He found Kagome sitting on her bed, her face looking at the wall. The scent of unshed tears filled the room. "Kagome please what happened-…"

"Please lord Sesshoumaru, I do not deserve such honour for you to be calling me by my name, I am nothing but a lowly wench." Kagome's words were so bitter that Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her tone.

"Kagome you are a lady of this house and you will be addressed like one-…" Sesshoumaru started to bark, pushing her over the edge.

"What does it benefit you if I am your mate or not! Dammit Sesshoumaru what the hell are you using me for!" Kagome still didn't look at him, but her aura flared as she looked at the ground, red faced and pissed off. Usually Sesshoumaru would have been amused, but he was too confused with the miko's words to take enjoyment from her prissy attitude.

"What are you talking about woman? You are confusing this Sesshoumaru!" He snapped again, he hated being confused. This girl was so twisted and compact that he didn't know how she could handle changing emotions every five minutes.

"I do that a lot don't I Sesshoumaru, maybe it is time I take my leave." Kagome stood and turned towards the door where Sesshoumaru stood.

His eyes changed, they were weary and saddened. His golden bore into her violet eyes, she was trying not to cry, she was holding strong because she thought he believed she was a weakness. "How did you get into that room?" he said softly.

She looked back at the ground and frowned, "It was calling to me-…"

"How did you unlock it!" he said roughly.

"It wasn't locked I swear. If I knew it was to be locked I would have never gone in there." She panicked.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and turned towards the door, ready to leave. "If you wish to leave, I will not stop you Kagome but you and your kit will always be welcomed here."

'_Does he mean Kyouko?' _"Sesshoumaru I want Kyouko to stay here. Don't tell him I have gone please" Kagome looked up and noticed a nod come from the door frame. Getting ready to leave Sesshoumaru paused hesitantly.

"Kagome?"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I will miss you." With that he turned around and left the room going back to his study.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." The words fell softly off her lips. She shut the door and started to pack her cloths. Only stopping when she came to a necklace, a replica of the one she gave Inuyasha. It was a symbol of strength and courage, given to her by her mother. One was for Inuyasha, for protecting Kagome, and the other was for Kagome herself.

Snapping out of past memories she picked up the necklace and clenched it in her hand. Once everything was packed she snuck inside Sesshoumaru's room and placed the necklace on his pillow, writing a short note that explained everything, signed by her and at the very bottom was the words. _'P.S, I will never forget you, for even though you could never love a human like me, I love you, and I will fight Naraku and free the threat that has been placed over the land.' _

Hearing foot steps Kagome ran out of the room and out Sesshoumaru's life. Her foot fell silently on the marble floor as she ran away from love. Only when she was out of the castle grounds did she stop running, once again hurting the one she loved, because she was trying to help him.

A/N: Well that's the end…no I am just kidding, there will be a lot more chapters still, and if you are wondering, whether she comes back or not will depend on what you guys think. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10 Suspicions

Chapter Four- Where Do I Belong

Kagome shuffled through the kimono's that hung in her closest. She looked for something special something that told Sesshoumaru that she would do whatever it took to redeem her composure. _'Blue, green, yellow, orange, black, pink, purple. All these colors seem wrong!'_ Kagome sighed roughly. Her eyes skimmed the selection. Her eyes fell on a deep crimson kimono with a white ori. A sly smile crept on her face as she seen how the decorative leaves floated down the left side.

Kagome grabbed the outfit and went to the mirror. Quickly she dressed, looking absolutely stunning, but it wasn't enough. Kagome's hair had grown past her thighs. She picked it up from behind her and ran a brush though it quickly. She put it in a ponytail, but hated how it looked. After redoing her hair time and time again Kagome ran the brush through her hair once more. Slowly she picked up the top layer of her hair and twisted it, and then after settling a clip to hold it she let the rest of her hair drop. She couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. _'I look like I belong here.'_ Kagome's smile twisted, she ran to her bag and took out a red butterfly necklace, along with earrings that matched.

A knock came on the door between Sesshoumaru's and her room. Kagome didn't answer, amused when he tried to open it and got shocked. She could hear him curse. Quickly Kagome grabbed a small dagger and slipped it in the small sheath that rested on the inner part of her leg. She could feel Sesshoumaru move around to the front door and knock.

Kagome ran to the balcony and stood there, looking outside as she gathered herself. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." Kagome said slightly icy. Her words were a little uneasy, but she knew she could fix it later.

The door crept open up Kagome didn't move. She could faintly make out the steps of the Lord. When he was directly behind her she turned around, her hair swayed. Sesshoumaru stared at her for several long moments. His eyes a bit wider then what they had been.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed deeply. Her hair draped over her shoulder. She stayed that way until Sesshoumaru reached under her chin and lifted her face.

"You look beautiful." His statement was so innocent, causing Kagome to blush ever so slightly.

"Thank you milord." Kagome forced her head back down before dipping up. "Are you ready to eat lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled, driving him crazy.

"What is your decision?" His voice turned gruff and even slightly hoarse. He was shifty, nervous and hoping.

"We shall discuss the matter over dinner." Kagome replied boldly, walking out of the room, her posture was filled with complete elegance and well being.

Sesshoumaru let out a little growl. _'She really like's to push this Sesshoumaru.'_ He followed her, stopping behind her as she stood that the entrance of the hall. Gazing beyond the miko he could see that all the servants bowed deeply. Rin was at the front of the group, bowing and then standing straight, running to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin's words hit the women harder than her body did as the little girl ran into her. "Rin is so glad that you are back, Rin was always asking lord Sesshoumaru when lady Kagome would come back." Rin smiled, stars in her eyes. "Do you know what lord Sesshoumaru said Kagome?"

"Rin-…" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold but Kagome cut him off.

"What did lord Sesshoumaru say Rin?" Kagome was curious, Sesshoumaru was protecting something and Rin was being the innocent little girl she always was.

Rin looked at Kagome's face and laughed a little. "He said ' this Sesshoumaru doesn't know, but I hope we will find her soon Rin.' We all missed you lady Kagome." Rin jumped towards Kagome again, the woman wrapped her arms around the happy child.

"I missed all of you too Rin." Kagome's voice sorrowed, sounding hollow in the grand halls.

"Ladies, shall we eat?" Sesshoumaru barked, watching the servants as they bolted upright and hurry off to their work.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where is master Inuyasha? Should he not be here to celebrate lady Kagome's return?" Rin was still standing in front of Kagome her small face had confusion written all over it. Slowly she turned to Kagome, feeling she needed to explain as much as she could. "Master Inuyasha has not been coming to dinner since a little while after you left and he returned to the palace. I think-…"

"Rin, some things are better off when you don't know what happened ok." Kagome mood darkened. Inuyasha had ignored his honour. His place in the palace all because the woman he wanted to use for her replacement was dead. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin, let us eat." Kagome held her head up higher then spotted a servant. "You there, servant, fetch the boy Kyouko and master Inuyasha, it is demanded that they are at dinner. Now go quickly!" Kagome barked the order then entered the dining room. The table had been replaced, the chair looked new but Kagome knew that they were just redone. Everything looked wonderful, just like she had left it.

Kagome seated herself to the right of Sesshoumaru as Rin sat beside her. The girls kept their heads bowed until Sesshoumaru gave the order for the food to be set on the table. The door crept open and Kyouko shoved his head inside. "Lady Kagome!" he cried, but he held his composure and walked over to her gracefully.

"Kyouko." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who gave an approving nod. Only then did she rise quickly and walk to the center of the room, meeting Kyouko in a huge hug.

"Lady Kagome, when will we continue our search?" Kyouko looked eager, he never was one for the palace life, then again neither was she.

"When I have repaid a favour and finished my leftover business in the palace." Kagome looked to the servant who had lead Kyouko to the room. "Servant, where is master Inuyasha?" Kagome seen the servant bow her head slowly, then looked up.

"He says he is sorry to inform you that he shall not be joining the group for dinner." The servant said swiftly, watching Kagome's face turn red in anger.

"Wanna bet!" Kagome walked out of the dining hall and up the stairs, taking two lefts and a right, then stared down a long hallway, Sesshoumaru's room was the first one, then Kagome's then on the opposite side of Sesshoumaru's was Rins room, then the one across from Kagome's was Kyouko's. It was the third room down that belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome stormed up to the door and pounded on it three times waiting for an answer. "Inuyasha open the door right now!" Kagome screamed at the closed door. She heard footsteps and the door crept open slowly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's face reddened as he could see her face flushed with anger.

Kagome shoved the door farther open, revealing a quickly dressing demoness. "Kyo!" Kagome snapped. She barged into the room and quickly grabbed the demon's hair. "What the hell are you doing in this room, get out right now! Go make yourself useful!" Kagome threw her to the ground and watched as the beauty scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inuyasha stormed up to her. Kagome was angered beyond all words. She was gone and Inuyasha was having his fun screwing with the one person who tried to kill her and return her to Naraku.

"I think I am Kagome Higarashi, the lady of this palace!" Kagome snapped back, trying not to take her anger out on Inuyasha.

"You have no right to kick her out of my room how dare you-…?" Inuyasha stared at her like she was an alien.

"No how dare YOU Inuyasha. I was gone, fighting with my life to stay alive and here you were having sex with the one person who almost killed me in the first place-…" Kagome waved her hands around like she was retarded.

"Kyo never would have hurt you, you don't even know her-…" Inuyasha tried to defend the demoness.

"No you don't know her. She belongs to Naraku and he wants me for some stupid reason, that's why the mixed blood Kouji took me in the first place." Kagome stalked up closer to the knucklehead. "Maybe it is you who doesn't know her!"

"You have no decision in the matter!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome flung her katana and held it to the denying Hanyou's throat.

"The decision I have is deciding whether I should kill her the next time I see her!" Kagome broke. Her anger flared her aura and send dangerous waves of power through the palace. "I am not as defenseless as I was the last time you left me Inuyasha. I have learnt to kill without mercy and don't think for a second that you mean anything important to me that makes you so special. I could kill you just as quick as I could anyone else.

"But you won't will you Kagome?" Inuyasha taunted the angered miko. Kagome stared to gather her miko powers when the door burst open, Sesshoumaru and Kyouko scrambled into the room, Kyouko running up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru to his brother.

"Lady Kagome, he is not the enemy, you don't want to kill him, he is your friend!" Kyouko hugged her, but her gaze did not faultier.

"If I see that whore again I will kill her cleanly and then let her blood spill over your bed you got the Inuyasha." Kagome huffed and spun around, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"I am sorry master Inuyasha, lady Kagome has been uptight ever since she had an extreme encounter with Naraku. She won't tell anyone about it, but ever since my brother died, we haven't been able to talk about our pasts at all." Kyouko looked at the ground, thoughts of Shinya flashed in his conscious. He let out a small bow and left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell just happened?" Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha dirty looks. "Why did the palace feel like it was going to fall apart!" the lord gripped his brothers shoulders and shook then harshly. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome has so much power. I didn't know what happened, I was with Kyo going over battle plans and Kagome burst into my room, snapping at me. She threw Kyo and then her power was-…" his explanation faltered, staring at his brother in deep shock. "She sent a shock wave of her miko powers through the palace, so she wouldn't hurt me." Sesshoumaru smirked a little.

"Sesshoumaru, she has so much power now, she isn't the Kagome I know-…"


	11. Chapter 11 Panics Action

_Chapter Eleven- Panics Action_

Kagome's face grew deathly still as she ran back to the castle, a good two hours run at the speed she was traveling. She didn't remember that she was holding Shippou in her arm's nor did she notice that Kilala was riding behind her, although not as fast, Kilala could still keep up as much as not to lose her scent as she carried Sango and Miroku on her back

Two hours went by quick and Kagome was tiring, finally reaching the gates she could see the destruction that went on before her eyes. Naraku's demons surrounded the castle while many good demons were dying trying to save their lord. Kagome put down Shippou and ran to the middle of the battle field, putting up a strong barrier around the whole palace, taking more of her energy.

"Your fight isn't with them Naraku!" Kagome screamed from the ground, releasing more of her energy, trying to fight off the demon's that flew towards her attempting to injure her in some way.

"You will die Kagome-…" Naraku whispered as a shriek entered the air. Kagome twisted around seeing Sango in one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Leave them alone and fight fairly you bastard!" Kagome drew her ken and disabled the tentacle in one swift movement. Move demons moved in on her and one struck Kagome, skinning the back of her head as blood started to drip down her neck. Kagome knew the only way to keep fighting was to take them away from the castle. With one last blast of power Kagome turned and bolted it through the gates and back through the forest, her legs exhausted from so much running and her head was pounding, a headache started to form and Kagome's conscious began to fade. To her surprise Sakai joined her, allowing Kagome to jump on the neko, regaining energy quickly and watching as Naraku started to follow her through the forest, but he was gaining on her much too quickly causing Kagome to jump off Sakai and faced the demon head on. Letting her miko powers flow through her ken she ran towards Naraku and at the last moment skidded to a stop throwing her ken into the air, focusing her miko powers as she guided it up into Naraku's body.

The movement was too fast for the figure to catch, letting out a shriek of pain the figure of Naraku fell and Kagome cursed herself for wasting so much energy on a puppet. Sakai returned her side and started to nudge her, this time Kagome understood that she needed to return to the palace if she was to protect her friends. "Alright lets go home." She whispered to Sakai who just purred loudly, happy she wasn't to only one who realized what the priestess had to do.

The walk back to the palace was silent and Kagome thought of what she would do about the whole 'royal' conference, she knew she didn't know how to act royal and after being with Kyouko, fighting for her life for two years she wasn't sure she could act all that lady like. Sure she could sound like it but that wasn't the same.

Shaking her head Kagome let out a loud sigh, sounding as if it was echoing Kagome looked around. _'Never a dull moment around here is there?'_ Kagome mused to herself and smiled. Sakai wasn't cautious so Kagome let it go. At the moment she was just glad that everyone else was safe.

"_Every time you think things will be alright dear Kagome I will make them go terrible wrong. Just because my puppets and demons weren't able to kill you, doesn't mean I won't be able to and when I do I don't care if my life is over, once I get what I want out of you I will dispose of you and then nothing will stop me from getting the rest of the jewel and killing your pathetic friends."_

The words whispered in Kagome's ear and she looked around, trying to feel anything out of the ordinary, but nothing came to mind. Then wind started to blow and rain started to pour down, drumming on the back of Kagome's head, causing her forgotten cut to throb.

"Can we move any faster Sakai?" Kagome asked faintly. Sakai let out a loud yowl and sped up, moving faster through the forest until Kagome was able to see the gates approaching.

Once inside the gates Kagome took another look at the damage that was done, nothing to serious had taken place, though a few good guards had died and some others were injured Kagome knew that they could be fixed up by the healer.

'_Healer'_ the words echoed in her ears again and Kagome's head began to throb immensely. Sakai looked at her in worry and started to move quickly into the palace, snorting as shaking her head at the scent of so many youki. With another yowl the palace seemed to quiet down and Kagome's eye lids started to get heavy. She barely noticed the quickening foot steps and two strong arms grabbed her, telling her not to fall asleep.

'_Sleep Kagome sleep.'_ Words echoed louder in her head, getting her to whisper them.

"No Kagome Listen to me, don't go to sleep, I will find Sesshoumaru and a healer, but don't go to sleep."

"_Sleep."_

"Kagome, don't you dare go to sleep or I will hurt you so bad."

"_Hurt you, I will hurt you."_

"Kagome stop it, what's wrong with you, you have to fight whatever it is Kagome don't give in on my now."

"_Fight Kagome, fight."_

"I love you Kagome." Kagome mumbled a few words as the male voice kept telling her he loved her, keeping the poisonous voice out of her head.

Kagome closed her blood shot eyes and started to drift when a sharp pain when through the top of her head. Kagome let out a little yelp only to receive a warning voice "Kagome don't you dare fall asleep on me you silly girl. I love you and I am not going to let you die again."

"_Die."_

"Dammit stop it already-…Lord Sesshoumaru I need your best healer."

"What for?" Kagome felt herself being offered like an offering and brought back to the warm body. Snuggling towards the heat Kagome heard a growl come from someone's throat.

"I'm-…Sesshoumaru-…fault." The male voice said in a sorry tone as Kagome started to drift further into sleep, the words cutting in and out.

"Kagome, it's alright, you'll be alright Kagome." The soft voice started to fade when it started to go again, this time booming. "You! Send for a Healer for lady Kagome, if she dies this Sesshoumaru will have your head."

'_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru where are you?'_

"_Kill him kill Sesshoumaru._

'_No, I love him.'_

"Kagome, my love this Sesshoumaru needs you to stay awake." Kagome felt herself being transferred, she was lifted and settled in someone else's arms, saddened because she had lost her heat source, but happy when she found another one, snuggling close to the new male.

The door closed and threw the tiny slits in her eyes Kagome could make out the room. It was her room, the one given to her by Sesshoumaru himself.

"Kagome-...Leave me. Please don't leave me." Kagome opened her eyes up the tiniest bit, confused at his words. Soon she heard the door open and close and someone ran up to her, looking at her then poking her around the skull, hurting her.

"Stop, stop it." Kagome murmured quietly, gathering the healer's attention. Short minutes later the healer started to poke her again. "Stop please, you're hurting me" Kagome mumbled again, but the healer didn't look like he was going to stop poking and prodding. Panic ran through Kagome's veins and straight to her heart. "I said STOP IT!" Kagome's aura flared, bolting up in bed, her eyes deep purple, looking almost black. The healer and Sesshoumaru were thrown backwards by the raw power. Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's ember eyes, noticing the look or worry and fear in his eyes once more. The power stopped and Kagome frowned. Fear did not belong in his eyes at all, it didn't look right. Kagome's eyes turned back to their light violet color and she felt like crying. Falling back into her bed Kagome sat there and just let her head throb. She had hurt him yet again. But the pain reminded her of why she left, Sesshoumaru's childish words came rushing back and Kagome said then to herself slowly, forgetting she had company watching her.

"An inu demon can never truly love someone. We inu demons do not mate for life and we do it for a reason, we never truly fall in love." Tears fell through closed eyes as she remembered the look of pure hate on young Saito's face, why was it that Saito hated her now? What did she do wrong?

"Kagome?" The voice what was once soft was now hardened and strong slightly scared of what she was pointing towards. "Kagome where did you hear those words? Who told you that?"

"Is it true lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the healer who was looking at both of them in confusion and Sesshoumaru gave him the 'I will talk to you later' look. "Kagome I need to know what happened when you were in that room."

"She is right isn't she? Your little sister, Inuyouki never really fall in love do they. They don't want to have to commit-…"

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru warned in a cold voice, telling her to stop talking, but Kagome ignored his warning and kept on talking.

"Too mate with one being, they use their mate like some kind of prostitute, and then leave them for a better bitch-…"

"Kagome stop it." Sesshoumaru let out a growl, mad that she didn't listen to him when he first warned her.

"That's were men got the idea, I remember when I thought Shunsuke was the one I loved, but then I found out he cheated on me with my friend and then tried to rape me. Then there was Inuyasha, always with Kikyou, all men are the same-…"

"Kagome do you really think I would have wasted every spare minute I had sending search parties out looking for you if I didn't love you?" Sesshoumaru's face was red with anger. _'Why can't this woman see that I care for her!'_

"Wasted? Is that what you thought of it _lord _Sesshoumaru?"

"You know that's not what I meant Kagome! I searched for you because I care for you!"

"But you didn't search yourself, you were too busy for me. I would have come back if you would have searched yourself."

"I did search Kagome. Every time I went to check the villages on the border I looked for you, hoping I'd see you or at least recognize you."

A guilty look appeared on Kagome's face, she knew what she said was a lie. "You did find me though. I was in one of the villages you checked on, you didn't see me, but I seen you but it was too soon and I had to be with Kyouko. After we found Saito he was worried about her. She warned me that coming back would be hard and that nothing would be the same, she jinxed me, after she had said that it was all I wanted to do, come back here to be with you again."

"Where did you see Saito-…?"

"I sometimes wish that I had never met you and at the same time I was mad at you for not coming after me when I left."

"Kagome-…"

"Why didn't you come for me Sesshoumaru? Why didn't you stop me from going away? If you loved me why didn't you chase after me-…?"

"Kagome kami knew I wanted to, but you needed to find your own way-…"

"It's because you didn't truly love me." Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into his chest, letting her sob into his hoari. Her body jerk as new sobs came from her mouth.

"Kagome I love you, and I was wrong when I said that inuyouki never truly love someone. That's the reason my father died for lady Izayio, he loved her, Saito and I just didn't understand why he didn't want to be with us anymore." Sesshoumaru took a breath, trying to explain what happened that night when him and his sister hid in her room as his father went off to fight for Inuyasha's human mother. "But I know now it is because we were old enough and at that moment we did not need his help, I was strong enough to fight for my little sister, but Izayio and Inuyasha were defenseless. They needed my father's help."

"Just like I need your love right now?" Kagome whispered looking up into his soft kind face. It was rare that his face showed any kind of emotion, but Kagome was over content when he smiled at her and nodded.

"Kagome, my love you will always receive my love." Kagome smiled and her still teary eyes met his as they locked. He dipped his head and their eyes closed automatically. Letting their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

There was a knock on the door and a growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat, but he did not release Kagome from the kiss instead he deepened it, nibbling on her bottom lip as she gave his access to her mouth.

The knock on the door was louder now and with more force, Sesshoumaru growled again, he had waited two years to kiss her like this again and he was not going to stop now. Then the door burst open and Inuyasha stormed in and walked around to where Kagome and his brother were kissing. He grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her away from Sesshoumaru, receiving more than a warning growl. The edges of Sesshoumaru's eyes were tainted blood red, but Inuyasha didn't care at the moment.

"What did you do you her!"


	12. Chapter 12 Where ever, When ever

Chapter Twelve- Wherever, Whenever

Kagome shot her aura through him, though just a fraction, learning that he wasn't about to let go. Reaching quickly under her kimono she grabbed her dagger and brought it to his throat. "Release me at once dog!" Kagome a growl came from her throat, shocking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let her go, staring at her as if she had just grown ears.

'_I will make your life miserable Kagome. No one likes a miko demon.'_ A voice warned her in her head. Kagome's eyes grew wide, remembering three nights after she had met with Naraku.

Flash back

_Kagome was sitting against a tree, remembering Sesshoumaru as always. She remembered the way he held her when she was found in his room and Yuuichi barged into the room. She always loved when Sesshoumaru growled because he was being interrupted when he was with her. _

"_Kagome, why is a pretty thing like you still awake, you should be sleeping and making my job easy." A tainted voice said meekly._

"_I wish not to be spoken to by you. And never compliment me again." Kagome said bitterly. _

_But the hanyou took no notice of what she had said, his tentacle had quickly wrapped around her as he pulled her closer to him, she opened her mouth to scream, but that was a big mistake. He poured something down her throat then released her leaving her there like that. _

End of flash back

'_I forgot all about that. I never found out what he did to me.' _Kagome didn't know she had actually spoken those last words.

Seeing her snapping out of her wonder world Inuyasha gripped her arm again, but her eyes faded again.

'_It was after that when I gained my speed and my senses of nature.'_ Kagome's face was confused and disappointed at the same time.

"What do you mean brother?" Sesshoumaru was still mad that his little brother was touching her.

"Kyo, this bitch had done something to her and I don't know where she is now." Inuyasha snapped on Sesshoumaru, pulling on Kagome's arm, trying to get her attention back.

"What does she mean to you Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke, but this time her eyes were shaded to a lighter pink.

"We were going through battle strategies if you must know!" Inuyasha snapped at her harmless question, though he still hadn't looked her in the face.

"Why do you continue to lie about this Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes hardened. Memories of traveling with him flooded her mind. _'He was always with her, with Kikyou. He always lied about it to me, but I know the truth. I seen them over and over again yet I still ignored everything.'_

"I am not lying Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to face her, looking into her eyes. Her aura increased ten fold though she didn't release any of it.

"I see." Kagome whispered and pulled her arm away from its captor. She didn't even glance at Sesshoumaru as she exited the room, wandering to the grown garden. Kagome walked through the lilies and the roses. Not even stopping at the tulips. She just walked straight to a single sycamore tree.

The tree had grown, but it still looked the same and it still had the same significant air about it. It was the one that Sesshoumaru had requested her to be his mate at in the first place. She had said yes, but only because he had saved her life so many times. Reaching out her hand she touched the bark. She liked to be alone in this situation, sitting under the clouds watching and imagining animal shapes out of the fluffy clouds. An uncertain contraction seemed to pulse through her body as she felt a pain in her chest and in her teeth and nails. She looked at them and seen them grow into sharper nails. She had no doubt that her teeth had grown into fangs.

'_I will make you suffer, what will Sesshoumaru think when he finds out his love is a dirty blooded inuyouki?'_

Kagome's first response was that he would be mad. Sesshoumaru had mated with a human two years ago and now she was to be an inu demon. She could hear her name being called a voice that sounded like Sango. Standing Kagome took off, pain pulsing through her body while she attempted to find where the barrier ended until she felt a powerful tingling pass through her body.

Once again Kagome looked down into a canon with no end, this time she took the winding path, careful not to fall off the small path she came half way to the end. Looking into the cave wall as she thought back to when Rina had brought her down here. "Open sesame?" Kagome tried to remember the password, laughing at what she had come up with.

"What in the world was that?" a familiar voice mocked her choice of words.

"Well Gakuto not all people are all knowing, I don't remember the password." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"How about try princess of the western lands." He said bluntly, listening to the rock mold out of the way, forming into an entrance.

"I believe I owe you a thank you." Kagome said happily. "Do you wish to escort me in?"

"I believe I shall someone needs to watch over you." Gakuto said smiling.

"Good I needed to ask you about what's happening about my body." Kagome replayed the words in her mind, laughing at how it sounded.

"That's usually the mother's job."

"You're not my mother? Had me fooled all along now didn't you?" Kagome laughed at his amused look that was written all over his face as the door closed behind him she watched the lights flicker on, revealing way more then what Kagome had bargained for.


	13. Chapter13 Hidden Passageway to the heart

_Chapter Thirteen- Hidden passageway to the Heart **Lemon warning**_

Inside the cave look more like a very expensive house, it had chairs and couches, mahogany tables and spruce bookshelves. Kagome stared at the books that wound around the room.

The last time Kagome had been in here she sat in the seat that was placed closest to the fire and the lights were dimmed but now that Kagome was able to see everything she couldn't shake the feeling of insignificants.

"What are you doing here dog?" a cold woman's voice sounded throughout the cave, echoing multiple times. _'Dog.'_ Kagome bit her tongue and slowly turned around, to scared to see who was standing their behind her.

The woman was a shorter kitsune demon, most of her body was covered with a shadow but her red hair and green eyes matched Shippou's colors considerably. "Shippou." The name seemed to slip out of Kagome's mouth, she couldn't help it they looked so much alike.

The kitsune expression turned to sadness as she stared at Kagome. "What did you say?"

Kagome's face went red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." She stuttered a little.

"Shippou? You knew of Shippou?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I am not certain that it is the same fox were talking about." Kagome didn't know of anyone who knew Shippou and personally she didn't want him to go away to someone else.

"Shippou, he is a small fox demon, orange-ish red hair, with emerald eyes, small tail, and blue cloths?" Kagome couldn't help but see the hope in the woman's eyes, but it quickly died-… "You do not remember me do you miko?"

The fox walked out of the shadows closer to the fireplace. "Rina?" Kagome said hoard like as the fire illuminated the fox's face. "How do you know of Shippou?"

"I understand why you would speak to me like that. We haven't been on the best terms. But you must understand miko, I thought my son was dead, my mate died protecting us from the thunder brothers and after I left to protect Shippou-…when I came back he was gone and I was sure that the thunder brothers had taken him. I was lost miko and soon I ran into Naraku, he promised me that if I helped kill you then he would wish on the Shikon jewel and bring back my dear family but after you disappeared he told me that I was a disgrace to him and that he would never bring back my family, so I left him-…"

Kagome could sense no lie in her story so regrettably she took another breath. "Shippou is alive Rina. He escaped from the thunder brothers and found Inuyasha and I, we protected him from danger. He is at the castle now, lets go find him I am sure he will recognize you-…"

"No we must not go outside!" Rina jumped in front of her, blocking the doorway. "Naraku has this place watched day and night, trying to find the password so that he will be able to use it as his next domain."

"How are we to go to the castle then?" Kagome emphasized. Sudden pain ran to Kagome's head and her ears started to tingle.

"What is happening to you miko? It is as if you are changing into a demon."

"She is." A ghastly voice whispered through the cave. Kagome turned around and glared at a shadow that was cast on the other side of the room. "Long time no see Kagome my dear."

Kagome shot her head up staring into Naraku's menacing eyes with disgust. "Shut up Naraku! You make me sick!" Kagome started to back away as the figure moved forward.

"Naraku?" Rina said, fear trembling through her.

"Rina get out of here. Naraku let her go this does not concern her."

"Oh but it does my little miko you see if she hadn't failed to kill you in the first place then I wouldn't be here worrying about you."

Kagome blinked a couple times, chanting a spell in her head as it made a protective shield around Rina. "Rina, go back to the palace and see Shippou, tell Sesshoumaru about this place, trust me Rina you will be protected."

Rina stood there stupidly measuring the pros and cons in her head. _'Should I really trust the miko? She knows of my Shippou, but what if it is a lie?' _Rina looked up into Kagome's eyes, sensing only truth and hatred that obviously fell for the half demon that stood off to the left of her. Finally she nodded and ran towards the door stumbling as Naraku set a tentacle towards her, making her flinch as is connected with the barrier, making Kagome grunt on the impact of her powers. "Princess of the western land." Rina managed to whisper hoarsely as the door started to open up. Naraku sent another tentacle at her, connecting with Kagome's protective barrier once more this time receiving a shock of raw purification powers.

"I let you live to long my little miko-…"

"What is it you want from me!" Kagome shouted then added "I might as well know before I die."

Naraku laughed and came closer to Kagome, when he was an arms length away he reached for her face. "You my little miko are going to make me really happy." A smile was on his face as he gripped the face of her head rashly. "You will join me in my bed and by my side…just because Sesshoumaru could not tame you doesn't mean I can't."

Kagome nearly puked and in the instant he put his lips forcefully on hers. Kagome started to panic flaring her aura, throwing Naraku back against the wall. With her aura still growing she could feel the power in the room growing stronger, so strong that the cave really should have collapsed. "You will refrain from touching me you pathetic hanyou!" Kagome could feel anger flowing into her eyes as she began to change. Her form blinked from a black inu demon, and her original shape. Fighting to control this new power she laughed. "You should have thought about how much power I would gain from the transformation you have put me through Naraku, I was supposed to die wasn't I, but my powers put your poison into a dormant stage until I was to take in more poison. You didn't plan for me to take in the poison from Sesshoumaru's demon form did you? You were there, following the battle, but you didn't stop the attack, thinking he would kill me and end your problems, not really what I call fool proof, and you didn't expect that my partner knew how to use the Tensusaiga."

"The past doesn't matter anymore, you will die by my hands and it will be right now!"

"You sound so sure of yourself, but I don't think you really want to kill me do you. After all if I was strong when I was just a miko imagine how strong I will be now that I am an inu miko." Kagome tried to make her voice sound seductive and she even believed it worked. All throughout Naraku's body she could sense lust.

In one quick movement Naraku released his magma into the air and even though Kagome had put up another barrier, but somehow it was able to get in, making her lose unconscious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rina scrambled through the palace, pushing past the guards that stood in her way. She twisted through more demons and climbed a flight of stairs ending up in the hallway that had many rooms on either side. "Sesshoumaru you blasted son of a bitch come here!"

Within seconds Sesshoumaru had Rina up against the wall, his claws grazing her throat. "What do you want fox."

"Lady Kagome-…" Rina gasped for breath, unable to proceed with her message.

"What!" Sesshoumaru barked, pressing harder against the kitsune's throat.

"Lady Kagome's in trouble." Rina forced out of her mouth.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were bleeding red as his inpatients took over his body.

"…-Cave, past the barrier." With her job done Rina faded, losing consciousness due to the lack of air.

Sesshoumaru started to run out of the castle, desperate to save his dear Kagome.

The castle grounds shook slightly with power making Sesshoumaru move quicker as he passed the sycamore tree that had Kagome's scent lingering on it.

"_You know, this really is your fault."_ A male voice rang through the air.

"You think I don't know that!" Sesshoumaru snipped. Dodging a few guards in training.

"_Well I just wanted to make sure you were to realize that if she does die, she can be brought back again." _The voice whispered again.

"What are you talking about it is impossible, that stupid mutt already wasted her chance by using the Tensusaiga." Sesshoumaru grumbled and flew past more trees just a few miles from the barrier that made his castle invisible to the naked eye.

"_You mean me?"_ Sesshoumaru hit something hard and fell on his ass, looking up at the inu demon that had saved Kagome.

"Who the hell are you-…Wait I don't care get out of my way!" Sesshoumaru withdrew Tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru you little pup put down your weapon." Gakuto reasoned, not wanting to harm the inu demon that stood before him.

"Move out of the way. I will not lose her a second time." Sesshoumaru pointed his ken and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We already lost her. Sesshoumaru it would be a waste of time to travel to a cave when, one you don't know the password, and two she's not even there anymore." Gakuto set his hand on the weapon, pushing it down attempting to show the pup that he really meant no harm.

"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru tried to bring his ken back up but he found that the mysterious demon had more strength then Sesshoumaru was able to fight against.

"The same way you knew the second Saito hid herself from the world. "

"…"

"Sesshoumaru feel for Kagome's presents, even though the cave entrance is beyond the barrier, the second you enter the cave you step back into the barrier, which is why you only see the cave wall."

"You were there with her weren't you, and you did nothing to help her." Sesshoumaru growled, baring his teeth.

"I cannot control something which is beyond me. I care for her too you blunt dog, probably more than you do-…" Sesshoumaru growled louder, his eyes starting to bleed red once again. "-…But I will help you. Come."

Gakuto started to walk towards the sycamore tree that was back a ways from them. He knew that Sesshoumaru would follow. He always was a curious pup when he was younger, and although he hid his emotions since his father had deceased, Gakuto had learnt that he could not hide his curiosity. Sitting beneath the tree Gakuto closed his eyes feeling Sesshoumaru sit beside him, he could feel Sesshoumaru stare at him with inpatients. "I need you to close your eyes."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pushed everything aside. He could feel his body grow cold and his skin turn invisible, it was like he was no longer alive.

"Open your eyes pup." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, seeing a wide spread of frozen water. "You are at the lake of mirrors. Here you are able to see whoever you desire-…"

"Kagome. I want to see my Kagome." Sesshoumaru cut him off. He had always heard of such a place, for his mother had always told him that it was where spirits would come and guard you, helping you recognize your destiny in life.

Sesshoumaru seen one image, a beautiful inu demon, tied with chains within a small dark room.

Sesshy's dream

_Kagome was placed nude standing against a board that held her vertically. She struggled against the chains that held her to the platform, but every time she did she was rewarded with another burn. Kagome didn't know what sort of power was running through the chains but it was strong and painful._

"_So you see my little Kagome, that no matter how hard you try you will not be able to get out." A male's voice sounded from the shadows, staring into Kagome's fragile violet eyes._

"_You bastard Naraku, how long do you seriously believe that you will be able to keep me tied up for."_

"_Longer then you have. You see now that you are an inu youki you live longer, and I have all the time in the world. All I need to do is take that fraction of the Shikon jewel from around your neck and insert a different fraction into the back of your head so I will be able to read your mind, then I can find Saito and then I will have the complete jewel and do you know what I am going to wish for kagome?"_

"_I don't care because even if you tried you will never be able to get my fraction of the jewel!" Kagome screamed, her voice filling the silent air._

_The male went on as if he hadn't heard her. "I will wish for the death of all of your friends, and the death of the future world, because even I know that without the future you will not exist, and I will be able to shape the future however I want."_

"_You're just a selfish pig Naraku!" _

"_Am I my sweet?" Naraku came from the shadows and placed a hand on her mid-section. "Well then maybe I should give you some enjoyment as well." He said in a seductive tone, brushing his fingers against her belly button and he moved his hand lower to her crotch. _

"_Don't touch me Naraku!" Kagome attempted to flared her aura, but her power was useless in this room. Starting to move again she pulled and pushed against the chains, burning her wrists even more, letting out a scream of pain._

"_Kagome, Kagome, how long are you going to fight me?" _

"_As long as it takes you fucking pervert!" Kagome screamed, glaring at him with deep purple eyes._

"_You know Kagome, if you weren't so attractive I might have let you die from the magma, but how can I not lust about your body and your eyes, that change colors so frequently when I am around." Naraku whispered in her ear as he moved his hand further down until it reached her crotch._

"_Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Kagome screamed, tears springing to her face. _

"_Not just yet Kagome, I am going to break you little by little and it starts now." Naraku entered her body with his fingers, causing another scream to exit her body, the tears pouring out of her blue eyes. _

"_Sesshoumaru, please-…" _

End of Sesshy's dream


	14. Chapter 14 Doubted loyalty

_Chapter Fourteen- Doubted Loyalty_

Kagome frowned at her luck, here she was strapped to a cold board and all she could do was thank kami that she was alive and that she had gave the real jewel away. To whom she would never tell, but she knew that for now her time, her world was safe from Naraku's grasp.

Kagome stared off into the dark room, there was nothing she would like better then to be safe in Sesshoumaru's arms, but what stopped her? She frowned, was it because she believed for two years that he had betrayed her? Or was it because no matter what she couldn't bring herself to believe that he could love a worthless miko like her?

Footsteps broke Kagome's thoughts as she remembered the burning feeling of lust Naraku held in his eyes when he touched her. They weren't like Sesshoumaru, they weren't cold and collected they were burning with greed and dishonour, everything she loathed in a man. The footsteps grew louder as Kagome started to fight the shackles that held her in place. She could feel the chains burn her wrists more, until they reopened the wounds that were already present, causing them to bleed. The door to the dark room creped open and Kagome's eyes adjusted to the small light that flooded the room, staring into the eyes of a female, who was similar to her own height, but her eyes, even in the shadows shone bright blue.

"Kyo." Kagome sneered, watching as the demon looked back out the door, shutting it behind her, and then running to Kagome's side, her soft blue hair bounced simply.

"Lady Kagome, please remain silent." Kyo said kindly, taking a hold of the shackle that held Kagome's left arm secure. Closing her eyes Kyo seemed to focus. The shackle shone bright yellow, and then disappeared altogether.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said as she moved her left wrist, staring at the burn marks that remained on her body.

Kyo sighed and whispered softly "I once spoke to a miko who told me that she was going to bring Naraku down on her own, but my lady no one can do something so hard on their own. I am helping you escape so that you may save everyone who has been taken under Naraku's grasp." Kyo spoke quiet but surely as she broke the right shackle, then moved to the bottom ones. "Your courage inspires me lady Kagome, but don't think for a moment that I came back here on my own will. I was forced. He said he'd kill me if I didn't come, so I followed him. But now I realize that I will die under his control anyways so I might as well die knowing I help someone make a difference."

Kagome rubbed her wrists, watching as the burn marks attempted to heal. "Come with me Kyo. I will make sure you're safe. He won't be able to harm you when you are protected with my power." Kagome's eyes shone warmly as she saw Kyo look into her face with a hopeful stare.

There was a noise beyond the door that made Kagome and Kyo freeze, working quicker Kyo broke through the remaining restraints. "My lady I will send you back to the outside of Naraku's barrier, you should be safe from there on if you cover your scent."

"No Kyo I will not leave you!" Kagome froze as the door opened up and Naraku's shot a tentacle towards Kyo. Without thinking Kagome jumped in front of Kyo and shot her aura straight towards Naraku. Kagome didn't feel the pain when the tentacle punctured her stomach so she kept fighting, closing her eyes as she focused on communicating with Gakuto. In a flash a tall, built youki with snow white hair and golden eyes stood before her and grabbed her wrist, taking her away from her enemy and her rescuer. "KYO!" Kagome screamed as she reached out for the lady of the seas.

Kagome landed on the ground. Screaming and shouting for Gakuto to release her and go back for Kyo.

"Kagome stop acting like such a child!" Gakuto yelled at her and dropped her on the ground.

"You're a stupid selfish bastard you know that!" Kagome screamed and she stood and started to run back towards the barrier. Gakuto gripped her wrist and pulled her backwards, making her stumble. Kagome flared her aura and even drew her katana, but she knew she could not kill him. "He's going to kill her and it's all my fault." Kagome threw her short katana into the nearest tree and gripped her wrist staring at the burn marks that were still trying to heal themselves, but to no prevail.

"It is not your fault Kagome." Gakuto whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right it is yours." Kagome said harshly, feeling heat and light behind her as she turned around and stared into a different face then the one who had rescued her. He wasn't tall anymore, he was shorter around 5"9 and his hair was black instead of snow white. "Who are you?" Kagome asked quietly, not sure what she should do.

"That is not a main concern right now let us go back to the castle." Gakuto said slowly turning his back no her. Kagome didn't argue, she just nodded and followed quietly, tears rolling down her face in regret.

The walk back had been harder for Kagome then anyone would have thought possible. Ever minute or so she would stop and look back, hoping to see the lady of the sea's following her. She snorted, here she was hoping for the life of the one who had driven her away for two years. She wasn't even sure why she had hated the demoness, sure Kyo had wanted the same man she did, but who wouldn't. The funniest part was that Kagome was sure that if it wasn't for her, Kyo could easily have Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stared constantly at the distance she had already covered she didn't know how long she had been standing there nor did she care. She knew that she had to go back she had to save the woman that saved her. Sighing as her feet moving towards the barrier.

Someone gripped her wrist causing her to wince and the pain that shot through her. She looked behind her and seen silverish hair flowing in the gently wind. She looked up into amber eyes that shone with confusion and concern. "Gakuto?" Kagome whispered, pulling away gently as she attempted to go back to Kyo.

"Kagome." A cold voice echoed through her mind. Kagome whipped her back head around and stared up at the demon.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said almost frantically. Tears threatened to fall, why had Gakuto looked so much like her Sesshoumaru?

"Hn." He pulled her into his chest and dipped down, carrying her bridal style. Kagome almost frowned at the way he was acting.

Starting to panic Kagome twisted desperately, causing Sesshoumaru to almost drop her. "Let go of me!" she screamed, flaring her aura just to shock him. She felt her body hit the ground as she gasped for air. It was obvious that she had shocked him enough for him to drop her. She moved quickly backing up and her hands and knees still trying to gather her breath. Tears threatened to fall.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, towards Kagome, only having her panic more. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, moving frantically, falling and scraping her hands and elbows. "Who are you?" she asked through tears.

"Sesshoumaru." His gruff voice scared her.

"No! No you're not him!" she cried again. Fear and pain rippled through her body. Her eyes were filled with tears, her face distorted in anger and confusion.

"Miko silence yourself, you're making a scene." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"No you stop talking! You're not Sesshoumaru." Kagome stood up, knees shaking uncontrollably.

"Kagome-…" he whispered, looking hurt.

"Stop it. Stop acting like you care, you don't care, I don't even know who you are." Kagome said, calming down slightly. "Where is Gakuto?"

A light shone behind her, she turned around and stared into his secretive eyes. "Gakuto." She ran forwards, almost falling. Sobbing as she connected with his chest, listening to his breathing, she listened for a heartbeat, but finding none. Kagome backed away slowly, hurt and confused. She almost slapped herself. He was obviously dead, even she knew that but it had surprised her that his body could feel so warm and yet he wasn't even alive.

"What did you do to her boy?" Gakuto asked to demon in front of him. Kagome whipped around as well looking at the demon who acted like Sesshoumaru.

"Is that Sesshoumaru?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"Yes-…why?" Kagome felt like she would die right there. She had denied to herself that Sesshoumaru would carry her like he cared, she _had_ hurt him. She trembled in sadness. The feeling of Naraku's vile hands on her burned in her mind.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, seeing visible disappointment in his eyes.

"Take her back to the castle, or back to her home, which ever she prefers." His words hit her like a knife. Tears threatened to fall once more as she found she had just hurt the one that loved her, the one that she was sure she still loved.

"_Take me back to my home Gakuto. Take me back to my palace."_

Kagome stood in front of the doorway that parted her room from Sesshoumaru's. It hurt for him to be so close yet so far. It was well past midnight and Kagome knew that she had been there for hours. She didn't go to dinner, nor did she answer the door when various people knocked. She had shut the balcony doors, locked them, and closed the curtains. Shutting herself away from the world. The door between Sesshoumaru and her was not locked, but she knew that her presence was not welcomed in his room.

She sat there for several more hours, not letting the need for food or for water to move her. There were several more knocks on her bedroom door before noon had past, she was starving as she guessed that it had been more than four days since she had eaten and even longer since she had gotten anything to drink. She perked up when Sesshoumaru's scent had entered his room, but she pushed it aside when his footsteps entered his bathing quarters.

She refused to cry, she even refused to think for a moment that Sesshoumaru would come into her room and hold her, but she made him a promise and she intended to keep it, even if he no longer wanted her too.

There was another knock on the door, but this time the person spoke. "Lady Kagome it is Rina and Shippou may we enter?" Kagome thought for several second and she could hear the two kitsunes begin to walk away.

"You may enter." Kagome said loud enough that she felt Sesshoumaru stop for several seconds, then continue on his way.

Two fox demons entered the room, Shippou was in the arms of his real mother, looking at Kagome sadly as she sat leaning against the door, not planning on moving.

"Shippou." Kagome nodded to the young fox then turned her attention to Rina. "I see you made it back alright."

"Yes thanks to you." Rina nodded her head, setting Shippou down on the ground, watching as he ran up to Kagome and jumped towards her chest. "Lady Kagome I want to thank you for saving my kit, and my life. So as of here I give you my life to your needs." Kagome looked slightly confused at her choice of words, not knowing what she was trying to say. Rina gave her a ruff look and restated the statement. "I pledge my loyalty to you my lady, I am your servant from here on."

Kagome stared in shock. She had never had her own servant before. "Rina I could never accept your offer." She whispered as she petted Shippou's fur.

"I'm not asking you to accept it my lady, for you have no choice in the matter." Rina shook her head and stared at her kit. "I wish I knew how to return him to his talking self." Rina frowned.

"I'm sure in your presence he will learn again that he is where he belongs." Kagome whispered sadly.

"Will you?" Rina asked, matching Kagome's tone. "Will you ever realize that you belong here, with him?" Rina said, looking at the door behind Kagome in a jester which meant she was talking about Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked up at her sadly and forced a smile. "You two should be leaving about now." Kagome said a little forcefully.

Rina nodded and let a small growl escape from her lips, watching as Shippou stood up and licked Kagome's face, darting off behind his mother as she left the room.

"It is not where I belong that I am worried about. It is who I belong here with." Kagome whispered sadly.


	15. Chapter 15 I Care

_Chapter Fifteen- I Care_

Kagome woke herself. It was the middle of the night and all she could sense was the restlessness around her. The winds were not settled, the animals were concerned, even the earth itself seemed to be anxious for the wellbeing of this night.

She looked around the room, finding herself against Sesshoumaru's door like she had been for a day or so now. Slowly she stood the stretch her muscles. Groaning as pain rippled through them. _'It's been a while since I've used them'_ She mused. She fell back on the ground and panted a little. How long had she been sitting there, it didn't feel more than a few hours. She attempted once again to raise her body, only to find herself one more fall towards the ground. Her hand hit the edge of a glass plate, flipping it in the air and shattering on the floor. She let out a little yelp at how loud the clattering echoed in her ears. There was movement in the other room as Kagome crawled towards the glass, trying to clean it up. She moved until she felt a sharp pain and the feeling liquid beneath her hand. _'Oh great job Kagome, just go search for broken glass in the dark you dumb.'_

The door handle coming from the front door jiggled open, finding it locked. She could make out a growl and movement traveling to the door between Sesshoumaru's and her room. She could've tried to lock that one too, but she started to panic as she realized that there was glass stuck in her hand. Her opposite hand flared with miko powers, breaking the darkness in her room.

The injury wasn't all that big, but she couldn't stand the scent of her own blood, it smelt weird. But still she held her hand, trying to gather the courage to pull out the glass. She placed her other hand on the floor, trying to gather her breath, only embedding more glass into her other hand. The pain was, bearable, but it was still there. _'Ugh you're so stupid Kagome, how do you get yourself into all these messes?'_ She stopped what she was doing, taking in her room. Something was different. A growl escaped from her lips.

"Are you having fun watching milord?" Kagome lashed out bitterly, catching his amused scent.

"Just be silent miko, there are some of us who value the peace and quiet." He watched her pitiful frame inhale and exhale air. Trying to calm the anger that raged inside her body. She was a proud creature, just when he though there was no way she could have awed him more, she began a demon, an inu demon at that.

"I will try milord." Kagome gritted her teeth and stood, stepping on even more pieces of glass, but it didn't matter anymore. She was nothing more than a disappointment to him, some inexperienced demon that kept him down. She could sense more of her blood spill onto her bedroom floor as she walked to the balcony window and opened into, she focused slightly, trying to form a youki cloud, but she failed. So slowly she jumped off the railing, landing unevenly in the garden. She watched the flowers waving in the wind, smiling at the beauty.

'_At least out here I have light.'_ She commented slowly, staring at her hands first. There was so much glass that Kagome had to use her teeth to pull out several piece. She finished her hands and stared at her feet frowning. Even though she could heal her wounds she still wasn't able to dull the pain and her feet were so bloody she couldn't see the pieces of glass.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of, walk to the nearest water source, which happened to be a fountain in the middle of the garden. Slowly she cleaned her wounds, pulling the glass out of her feet and allowing the waters to dull the throbbing in her toes. She healed them with both her demon and miko powers, finding them better then new. She only wished she could feel better as well. She had lost the only people who had even shown her kindness first she lost Kyo, the lady of the seas who had risked her own life to save the life of a pitiful mutt. Kagome sighed, that was basically what she was now. She was a miko and an inu demon, putting shame to both heritages.

Then she lost Sesshoumaru all because she was weary and mistrusting. He was all she thought she had left and all she did was push him away, so afraid of commitment and being tied down but all along she was the one tying him down. She was weak, she was a disgrace, she was…in love.

"When did my life come down to this? I haven't seen Kyouko, or Rin. I haven't seen Miroku or Sango, none of them in ages. I am 'mated' and in love with a demon who thinks of me no more than a rock under his feet. I've lost my best friend because I was stupid enough to be jealous over another woman…" Someone walked into Kagome sense of range but she didn't care to acknowledge them. What did she care anyway? Tears trickled down her cheeks as she though back when it was just her, Souta and grandpa, sure it was a regular life, filled with school and shopping and hanging out with friends, but there was peace too and no room for heart aches.

"Hey Kag's. What are you doing up so late?" A voice of the past pushed her harder into tears. The figure walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on the middle of her back. "You're going to be fine Kag's. You know he doesn't really mean all that stuff he just, well he just is worried for you that's all."

"Sure has a funny way of showing it." Kagome leaned into the touch. It had been so long since she had this kind of comfort.

"Yeah it must run in the family." The voice answered clearly amused. "I remember when you said the same thing to me, always yelling at me and telling me to s-i-t."

Everything in her wanted to laugh as she remembered the times she had with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Inuyasha but her, these times only made her cried harder. It was back in that time where she didn't really have to worry about losing them all, it was back in that time, back in those years when she looked forward to fighting Naraku, but right now Inuyasha had no clue what he was up against. He had been her best friend even though it was clear she wanted them to be more. He was always there for her and even when he wasn't she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, it just wasn't natural. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's my fault that Kyo is gone, and now she is probably dead because she saved me." Kagome sobbed, her body racked with untamed sorrow. Inuyasha looked down at her in pity and took her into his arms, holding her, showing her kindness like his brother never really would. He could feel the anger rise up in his brother's soul, hating him for holding what he considered his, but he couldn't help it. Kagome was his friend and right now she needed to be comforted. He heard her sobbing slow as she turned around, her face in his chest, tears still running down. "Remember when the well house had burnt down and I had to leave my home and move to Akihabara. Well I started dating in my new school and I dated this boy named Shunsuke." Kagome knew that her tears started flowing again, remembering how much she believed she was in love with him. "I just thought I loved him, but then he tried to rape me." Kagome burst into tears, sobs taking over her body as she heard Inuyasha growling. "That's when I came back to the shrine. My grandpa had rebuilt the well and put this shard into the edge." Kagome pulled out a pure white jewel shard, handling it gently. "I didn't know what it was for, or why it seemed so special, but I think I know now." Kagome couldn't believe she was about to tell someone one of the secrets she held in for so many years. "You see the jewel is a special jewel that can never be tainted. That's why no one who is not completely pure could touch it and that's how I am going to destroy Naraku."

Inuyasha looked down at her uncertain if what she was saying made any sense. "Kagome you can't fight Naraku by yourself." Inuyasha lifted her chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes. He saw truth and hesitation. "Kagome I promised you I was going to be the one to defeat Naraku and I don't go back on my promises."

Kagome shied back and snorted in slight anger. "The hell you don't. Whatever happened to waiting for me?" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha looked down guilty. "Look, I am the only one who can destroy Naraku. I just don't want anyone to be in the way when I do it alright." Inuyasha fought for words, trying to object. "Alright?" Kagome pushed, receiving a nod from her best friend.

"No, it's not alright." A cold voice startled the two.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stood and backed away, bowing. "I am sorry milord did I wake you?"

She watched as Sesshoumaru's cold eyes fell on her. "Hn." Was his only response, but Kagome didn't react. She only nodded then backed away, heading back to her room.

Inuyasha turned towards her and stuck out his hand, "Wait Kagome…"

A growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips as he stared at his brother. "I don't want you near her."

"You can't demand my not to talk to her, she is my friend." Inuyasha barked back.

Kagome stopped to listen to the argument, interesting in what Sesshoumaru would say next.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's arrogance grow as he readied his remark. "She may be your friend, but you want her as more. Well mutt she belongs to me."

Kagome tensed, it wasn't true, and she really didn't belong to him.

"You lie and I know it. She said so herself, she isn't even your mate, she isn't even claimed yet…"

"Stop it." Kagome said sadly. Not turning to face them. "Fighting is not needed, I am sorry, this is my fault." Slowly Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry I was just so scared." She whispered, taking off to her bedroom.

She found the bed easily, and her floors had already been clean, probably thanks to Rina. Lying on her covers she wept, why was she scared, was it because Sesshoumaru had showed that he cared for her? Was it because after being broken like she was she didn't believe someone could still care for her?

Kagome sat there deep in thought, not noticing that Sesshoumaru had entered her room and was watching her. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him, but she had, and he had hurt her twice as bad. "Kagome?" he whispered, causing her to look up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered, standing up and bowing. Quickly Sesshoumaru moved towards her and lifted her bowing form.

Sesshoumaru stared at her eyes, in awe of how they changed colors. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he voiced his concerns.

Kagome shook her head then frowned. "Do you hate me?" Sesshoumaru just gave her a quizzical look so she continued. "I'm an Inu miko…demons don't like that."

A chuckle left Sesshoumaru's lips. "You're beautiful." He whispered gathering her up in his arms. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but how…"

"I met with Naraku one night and he forced me to drink this nasty tasting stuff. I had forgot about it, but I was supposed to die because of the poison but I didn't because my powers put it dormant and used it to enhance my body, my speed, and my nature senses. It was to stay dormant until I took in more poison, which happened to be yours and then it turned me to a demon. That's what I think anyway, I am not sure of it." Kagome said uncertain. She laid her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered softly, watching as he lowered his head. Softly he kissed her, staring into her eyes when he released her.

"I regret every time I hurt you." He whispered back, kissing her again then letting her fall asleep in his arms. With ease he carried her to his room and laid her down on her side of the bed, he walked back into her room and gathered a few sleeping kimonos and some other clothing and transferred it to his room.

Lifting her body he undressed her and marveled at the sight, then slowly he placed the sleeping kimono on her and undressed himself, slipping into the bed on the opposite side and pulling her into him, letting her move and rest her head on his chest. He was glad that he could love her again. Both arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close. He wanted her to be his, and he would ask her, soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Prophecies

_Chapter Sixteen- Prophecies_

Kagome opened her eyes, coming face to face with two large brown eyes. Opening her mouth to scream, a hand quickly covered it. The scream was muffled as she ran her eyes up and down the body that stood above her, her gaze falling on Gakuto. His bright amber eyes dark with anger. Fear trembled through her as she thought of what she could have done to make her protector so mad.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked deeply, his voice sending tremors through Kagome's body.

"What…what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered, trying to get from underneath her captor.

"Is this what you meant to do all along? Go off and try to kill Naraku by yourself? Are you stupid?" Gakuto growled, pushing her deeper into the bed. "He would kill you!"

Kagome pushed him off quickly and scrounged for something to say. Standing up her legs forcing her to move backwards into the wall where she stood panting. "What is it to you? What do you care about what I do with my life?" Kagome said bitterly.

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the look on her friends face. He looked like he gained ten years of age in less than a minute. She stared into his face and he released her and backed up, walking out of the room without as much as a word. Anger took over Kagome as she thought about what she had asked him. She knew she was like a daughter to him, and that he would do anything to help her and keep her safe.

The door crept open as Kyouko looked into the room, settling his gaze on his lady.

"Milady the lord awaits you for breakfast." Kyouko said in a small voice. He could see his mistress and her stressed face. Part of him didn't want to know what happened, but most of him did. He had known his lady for almost three years now and he had never seen her this upset before. "Milady is something wrong?"

Kagome looked at her young friend and forced a smile. "I am fine Kyouko; I'm just thinking that's all."

Kyouko was about to push the matter when Kagome walked past him to the dining room. Kyouko followed her in silence, completely aware of her sour mood. What had happened to her that made her express her emotions. It never happened before, but something had caused her to be on edge.

The young boy hit something hard as Kagome stared down at him with soft pink eyes. "Kyouko, you are getting too relaxed around here." Kagome said softly to the boy she had raised for two years.

"If relaxed is what you call it lady Kagome." He said in a mused tone. Kagome only nodded then continued down the hall, Kyouko walking beside her. "Lady Kagome, are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?"

Kagome smiled at her close friend and straightened her back. "When the time comes, you will know what is wrong, Kyouko now stop asking questions we are almost at the dining room.

When Kagome entered the dining room she couldn't help but notice the royals staring at her intently. Kagome bowed her head then looked straight at her 'mate'. He should have warned her that they were to be here. Sesshoumaru looked at her apologetically as she continued to the table, her eyes nor posture giving away anything she felt. She sat on the right side of her mate, noticing that Inuyasha sat at his left. The nobles started to talk as they watched the demoness that now stood in the very same spot that Lady Kagome used to sit.

One demon, a wolf demon stared heatedly at the lord of the palace. She let out a small growl, capturing the attention of the room. When she was sure the whole room was looking at her she spoke in a hard voice. "You dogs sicken me with your ways. How could you go through one mate to the next, do you feel no emotions."

Some other royals nodded as Kagome stood, her mates eyes fell on her. "I suggest that you, Hinata of the north, be silent in the ways you are unsure of." Kagome was glad that her voice had not changed in the transformation as the royals gawked at her with recognition. "You know not of what has happened over the last few years and I will tell you all once, who Lord Sesshoumaru has as a mate does not concern you-…"

"But you are not lady Kagome. Lady Kagome was a priestess, a human." Kagome took offence to what was being said so she lifted her right hand and allowed her purification powers to flow through her, surprising the royals into silence.

"I can tell you that I am Lady Kagome, and I am stronger than I ever was." Kagome said, her eyes flaring. "And if anyone of you wants to dare insult Lord Sesshoumaru at his tables again, you do so with full warning that I will not hesitate to kill you as I did your friend Yuuichi." Sesshoumaru placed his hand upon Kagome's and urged her to sit down.

A female tiger demon wearing Yuuichi's markings spoke up. "Sorry, milady for our seeming disbelief, but it is unheard of that a miko turn into a demon."

Kagome only nodded, sighing underneath her breath. She was not used to facing the royals.

This time Sesshoumaru spoke up, ordering them all to eat their fill and that they would be seen to their rooms, he showed that he understood that they all had had a long journey here and believed they were quite tired.

Breakfast ended quickly and once all the demons dispersed Sesshoumaru expression turned cold. "Why did you talk to them like that? Let them believe what they think this Sesshoumaru has done, you have no right to interfere with what they were thinking."

Kagome seethed, "Even I could feel that it was bothering you. They had not right to just assume things. In my lands to assume is you make and ass of you and me, meaning that assuming things got us in trouble, and besides, I had a right to stick up for myself and my honour."

"Your honour? What did that have to do with your honour?" Sesshoumaru snapped, his anger getting the best of him.

He watched as Kagome's face flushed red and she turned away, noticing that they were fighting. "I think it best if I leave." Kagome said unsure of her. As she turned to leave Sesshoumaru made a grab for her, but quickly she avoided the action and bolted out of the room, leaving Sesshoumaru in the great room by himself.

Kagome ran into the garden then stopped, sinking to her knees she had stood up for him, to defend, not her honour but his. They didn't know him. They didn't understand the ways of the Inu demon and that in itself made her angry. They were always judging as she had done, but now it was different. Soon, Kyouko came looking for her, kneeling down beside her as he held her close. She never knew how lonely she had felt until then. She missed when it was just her and Kyouko but she knew that this was where she belonged right now, defending what she believed was hers.

For a long time Kyouko and Kagome remained quiet, not speaking, but basking in each other's presence. It had been so long since they had actually spent time together. She missed the training and the senseless talking that they used to do until the early morning. Slowly without warning Kyouko unsheathed his ken and Kagome quickly countered his movements with her own, dodging back and forth using only the speed that Kyouko was used to. They attacked back and forth for what seemed like hours before Kyouko got tired and Kagome was able to disarm him. He was panting and pouring with sweat, but he was still smiling at his defeat.

"I thought you could use a good spar, you were getting too relaxed." Kyouko mocked and Kagome threw him a playful punch.

"I wasn't the one that lost now was I little man." Kagome mused.

Kyouko sobered but didn't lose his smile. "Indeed you were not lady Kagome, but that does not surprise me. You are a wondrous fighter, for a demon."

At this Kagome laughed. "And you are a wondrous fighter, for a human." The two laughed, and for the first time she thought about how different they now were. They were not both human anymore and she wondered if this bothered Kyouko. Hesitantly she asked and he shook his head.

"It is much like living with Saito again, because as you know she was a inu demon as well, and on the inside I know that you are the same Lady Kagome that I trust with my life." At this response Kagome was put to ease, and felt that she was able to talk freely with her friend. They talked for what seemed live forever when Kyouko suddenly turned shy. "I seen Gakuto today, in the lake of mirrors." And this Kagome paused and thought about her friend that she had hurt. "You failed to mention that he was from the lake of mirrors. Does that mean Shinya can once again take shape as a human?"

Kagome frowned. It had been forever since the two of them talked about his lost brother. "I don't…I don't know Kyouko. I am not sure of the rules that bound them to that life."

Kyouko just nodded then looking into his mistress's eyes. "You two got in a fight didn't you?" He told rather then asked. Kagome looked at him in shock

"Why would you say that?" Kagome asking slightly angered at the digging Kyouko was doing.

Kyouko frowned slightly then continued. "Shinya told me, and then I asked to speak to Gakuto and I asked him. He was a little angry at Shinya for telling me, but he also told me that he was concerned about you. I admitted to knowing that you wanted to face Naraku by yourself." His eyes settled on Kagome's and he looked into them sadly. "Why didn't you tell him lady Kagome? He is your guardian like Shinya is mine. You should trust him. Gakuto really cares about you."

Kagome stood her face hard. "It is not a matter of caring or not Kyouko, it is a matter of respect for ones choices. You should be off now, go play with Rin. Go on." She said as he only nodded and went inside.

Slowly Kagome sat back down and stared at the distance, her inner vision settling on Naraku's face in the distance as she fingered her pure jewel shard. There was a warm air and Kagome knew that once again she wasn't alone. "Gakuto, I must apologies for my behavior this morning. I knew full well that you care about me, but I was shamed that I had not told you sooner, I-…" a finger was pressed against her lips as she remained quiet.

"I have something I've been meaning to show you. It's been a long while since I have seen this piece of writing," Gakuto handed her a small book with a marks page. Kagome turned to the page and read it out loud.

"In the darkest hour of the highest night, with the world's death so near, a weakened miko and a stronger demon will, with a white rock in her hand and a mirror in her heart, destroy the night with love." Kagome look at the page, reading it over and over memorizing the lines. "It doesn't make sense."

Gakuto shook his head. "Every thousand years it is said that one part of history never changes. Around one thousand years ago, there was a great peril in the earth's core and one miko, you know as Midoriko, saved the world from darkness. She had foreseen this moment, or the moment of the defeat of Naraku." Kagome nodded her head slowly in understanding. "Now turn the page."

Kagome turned the page and read that last part out loud. "One, the woman with the stone of light. Two, A fox without his name. Three, the boy with no mother, but a leader. Four, a demon with no past. One letter of four names spells the chosen one by the name he called her." She looked up at her friend and saw that he was looking at the sky. "And these to are connected?" Gakuto nodded "And this is how we will defeat Naraku, a woman ad a demon will defeat him." Again Gakuto nodded. "Do you know who these people are?"

Her friend looked at her in a steady gaze as he looked at her, for a split second she seen Sesshoumaru in his face but as soon as she blinked his face had returned to the demon she was used to looking at. His soft black hair and honey brown eyes, she watched as he looked away from her and sighed. "No Kagome, I have no idea who these people are, but you do. Deep down, you know everything that you need to solve this, but you will not shine for a few years, for it has not yet deep a thousand years and you do not want to break the cycle.

Before her eyes he vanished and once again Kagome was left alone in the gardens, her body shivering against the cold, her mind moving to the fight she had had with Sesshoumaru. He didn't understand how important it was to her that he was treated with the respect she never gave him.


	17. Chapter 17 To Leave You

A/N: Woah! I know it's been a long time, and I have no excuse I know. Even if I did, none of them would be good enough. I want to send out thanks to ShadowNightGirl-1999 for being blunt and kicking my butt into finishing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I will try to update again really soon! I'm sooo sorry it took me literally years to update it. It breaks my heart. Well here it is.

Chapter Seventeen: To leave you

Kagome stood and walked around the gardens, passing by several royals. Each of them gave her a slight bow before continuing on their way. But Kagome paid little attention to them as she passed. Slowly she travelled behind the castle and came to a small creek. _'I did not know this was here,'_ Kagome admitted to herself. The water was clear and calm. Koi swam around in the water, their brilliant colors capturing Kagome's eyes. The colors played off the water and she smiled to herself. She had come to the palace bitter and cold, traits she had learned from all the fighting she did, but now she had emotions again. Her heart lifted as she thought of how much she had changed back into the person she used to be. She had cried, many times, more that she would have liked to admit, she had been angry and sad and jealous. She was glad that she still had emotions, not matter how small there were at this point.

With a sigh she laid beside the creek. Glad to be alone and to let the waters calm her. She was still upset that Sesshoumaru had gotten mad at her for defending him, but she brushed it off as male pride. If she was going to be his mate than he was going to have to suck it up and let her be herself. Her heart jumped slightly at the thought of once more being at his side. No more running from him like she had forced herself to do for two years. She needed to trust him now. He would not do anything to hurt her. Gakuto said that things would have to wait a few years. She smiled again. In a few years she could become stronger if she trained under Sesshoumaru. A frown crossed her face. She knew that Kyouko was not one for the Palace life and she could not just plan to stay here under Sesshoumaru's roof. A sigh came from her mouth and she looked up at the blue sky. She could not let Kyouko leave, he was like a brother to hear, and yet to keep him would almost seem cruel. _'I could easily just ask him what he wants to do.'_ She admitted, and yet part of her was scared at the answer he would give her. Scolding herself she sat up and stared into the water. Kyouko was no longer a small boy. He was old enough to make his own decisions. With that she nodded and stood, walking back to the Palace. Where she thought Kyouko might be.

She found him eventually, but he wasn't in the palace. She found him in the dojo sparing with a young boy whom she had never met. He heard her enter, but his attention was on his opponent. They had been going at it for near an hour already but he refused to give up. The boy across from him narrowed his gaze and lunged at him profusely. A new energy rose in him with knowledge that Lady Kagome was watching him. He blocked the one coming attacks and waiting patiently for there to be an opening. He saw one, but soon it closed. He could almost feel Kagome's brows furrow together in frustration. Mentally he kicked himself and continued to be on the defence. '_Patience can sometimes be the only factor that wins a fight.' _ Kagome had told him when they had been alone traveling the world. Finally he saw it, an opening that was big enough for him to take. With a swing of his blade he had his blade and his opponents throat. The sound of clapping broke through his thoughts and he looked and smiled at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I am pleased that you are here." He said politely and the boy beside him bowed towards her.

"Lady Kagome." He said, his voice was bold as he stood up straighter. Kagome nodded to him and looked him over. He was slightly taller that Kyouko who, even at his young age, stood 5"4. "Kyouko, who is your young friend." Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the boy.

"I am Haru, Son of Ayumu of the south." He replied without hesitation. The boy was human, around 14-15 years of age. He had shorter blonde curly hair that complimented his bright blue eyes.

"You're human." Kagome said, slightly shocked. She didn't think that humans were invited to such things. His reaction to her words surprised her and he tightened his jaw and glared at her. It was obvious that he was often bothered about being human. She gave him her brightest smile. "I am glad to have you hear. And I want to personally welcome you to the West." She said, bowing to him slightly. The boy's tension melted away and he smiled.

"It is a blessing to be here Lady Kagome. Kyouko had told me many stories about you." He continued, his smile not fading.

"Did he tell you I was scary and mean?" The boys face looked at her in shock before Kyouko burst into laughter.

"She is joking with you Haru." The boy began to laugh as Kyouko laughed with him. Kagome stared at the two and laughed along, not noticing when the two boys stopped, shocked the soft sound of her laughter. _'She rarely laughed when she was with me. It seems that this place really has changed her.'_ "So Lady Kagome, why did you search for me?" Kyouko asked, bringing Kagome back to the situation.

She stopped laughing, but her smile stayed. "I need to speak with you Kyouko, alone." The boy just nodded and bid Haru farewell and Kyouko and Kagome walked around slowly.

"I was thinking Kyouko, I am probably going to stay here a little while, and I know this isn't the life for you, so I just wanted to say that you don't need to stay if you don't want to." Kagome blurted out.

Kyouko looked at her in horror. "Lady Kagome I would never leave you—"

"Kyouko." Kagome interrupted, "Look at me." Both of them stopped moving and Kyouko stared at the ground, unwilling to face his Lady. "Kyouko, please." Slowly his head rose and he stared into her sad blue eyes. "I am not saying that you need to leave me. I am saying that you have the freedom to come and go as you wish. I am safe now, protected by Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I am not alone anymore." Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her close friends shoulder. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay here with me. If you feel uncomfortable here you can leave, you just need to tell me."

Kyouko nodded. He didn't want to nod. He wanted to shake his head and tell her she was silly for asking him to leave her, but he knew she was right. This was not the place for him, it never was, and yet he couldn't just leave her. He felt two arms embrace him and he returned the hug, but his mind was elsewhere. He should be angry and pushing her away but he couldn't. She had always known what was best for him and what needed to happen. He frowned. She knew him better than he knew himself.

She left him alone to think about things, but his mind seemed to refuse to work. For a long time he stood there unmoving. To leave would mean that he would have no one to turn to, no one to walk beside and to talk with. He would be alone and might even come face to face with Naraku himself. He shuddered at the thought. But if he was alone maybe he could convince Saito to come with them. To tell her that she could trust Lady Kagome and that she was a strong warrior. But would Saito even listen to him? What if she did not recognize him? He shook his head. Sitting around here he could do nothing to help, but if he left maybe, just maybe, he could help bring down Naraku and then Lady Kagome wouldn't have to do it by herself. He felt himself tense before spinning around and going to find Kagome.

Kagome was sitting in Sesshoumaru's study. Her original intention was to find Sesshoumaru and talk to him about what had happened early, maybe lay down some boundries and such, but to her surprise he had not been in his study. She had turned around with every thought of leaving as soon as she realized that he was not here, but something about the room had calmed her and brought her peace. Her feet had glided over to the bug bay window where she was now standing and staring out of. In front of her here was the gardens, stretched out before her in ever color of the rainbow. _'That was no doubt Rin's idea.'_ Kagome mused to herself. She let herself smile as she thought of the little girl. Rin was young, a year or two younger than Kyouko. For a minute she let herself play with the idea that they would fall in love and get married, the thought allowing her smile to grow.

"What is so amusing Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her, his voice smooth and charming. Kagome leaned back, knowing that he would be behind her. She felt her skin press into his and she looked up at him, her bright pink eyes showing her contentment.

Without letting her smile fade she replied. "I was just thinking about the story of love." She said in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and leaned his face down towards hers. "And who is this story about?" A small giggle left her mouth and she shook her head to signal that she was not telling. A playful growl came from his throat and Kagome spun around, facing her pretend mate with a playful smirk of her own. With a speed that no longer caught her off guard his hand brushed against her face and he tilted her chin for a kiss.

The kiss was soft, too soft for Kagome, but Sesshoumaru was determined to keep it a game between them. Kagome broke off the kiss, pulling away from his hold on her chin before giving him a sarcastic glare. He returned with a glare of his own and pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him quizzically, urging him to explain. "For the way I acted this morning. You had a right to defend yourself."

"I also have a right to defend my mate." Kagome said seriously. She looked up at him, her eyes gazing into his golden ones. "Is it not right for me to defend your honour?"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded before looked towards the door. "Your ward is looking for you."

With a nod Kagome left him and opened to door, spotting Kyouko a short distance away. He greeted her with a nod and a strong hug and Kagome closed her eyes, knowing what he had decided. "You will have to tell Rin." She whispered to him sadly.

"I know." He said calmly before backing away. "I will try to find Saito, and convince her that you are trustworthy. I can't just sit here and do nothing to help."

Kagome looked at the young boy. He would soon her turning fourteen, in only a few months time, would he be alive to see his eighteen birthday without her there to defend him? She felt tears welling up inside, but she pushed them back. "You have served me well Kyouko. I could not have asked for a better friend." She told him truthfully. "Please stay well, and make sure you stop by plenty so I know that you are ok."

"I cannot promise anything Lady Kagome." There was a seriousness in his voice that made Kagome nod in respect to his choice of words. Footsteps came from behind her and she knew that Sesshoumaru had been listening to the entire conversation. In highest respect Kyouko have a low bow before straightening. "It had been great being in your household Lord Sesshoumaru. Please take care of Lady Kagome while I am gone."

Sesshoumaru nodded and held out his hand, revealing a long katana in a black sheath with golden embroideries. "It was my first sword." Sesshoumaru stated. "May it honour you."

With wide eyes Kyouko took it and bowed again in thanks, then turned his attention back to Kagome. "It has been a privilege serving you Lady Kagome. I will miss you." Kagome nodded slightly in response. "I must be leaving now." Kyouko whispered before he turned around and walked down the hall to Rin's room.

Without a word Kagome turned around and pressed her cheek against Sesshoumaru's silk Haori and let the tears she had been holding back cascade down her cheeks. _'I never thought you'd leave me. Kyouko.'_


End file.
